The Defectives
by Invader1995
Summary: Four defectives are on the run from the empire and go into hiding on an unknown planet. But they aren't the kind to except defeat or give up. Mayhem runs wild plans are made and old fashion insanity. DaTr & ZaGr. T for language and violence
1. The great begining

**As I stated in the summary this takes place in an alternate reality. Zim is still the same psychotic alien we know and love but is just a tad bit smarter for example he realizes the trouble he got in with the tallest. Tak doesn't hate Zim… as much. XD and yes some rarely seen Irkens from the show will make and appearance like Tenn (I think she deserves a chance) I'm not going to spoil everything so just read on. **

Chapter 1

On the Planet of Judgmentia the court planet four Irkens stood in front of a crowd of other Irkens as far as the eye could see. The room as poorly light but was brightly lit on the four drawing extra attention to them. They were all considerably taller than any of the Irkens in the crowd but not quite the size of the Tallest. The tallest one of them was a purple eyed female dressed in a purple Invader uniform despite not being an actual invader. There was a pink eyed female making it to eye level of the other also wearing an invader uniform but hers was a pink color. Also unlike the others she was covered in bruises and cuts on her face like she survived a serious beating. Tak, the purple one, stood at attention stone facedbut Tenn, the pink one, looked around nervously as if expecting another beating.It was probably fitting that she was afraid because that meant she wouldn't try to run away and get beat up again or worse, die.

The other two were males and were smaller than the females both made it to a little past Tenn's shoulders. They both had red eyes but one was fat while the other was skinny. The two were known as Zim and Skoodge. Skoodge, the fat one, had to make his own clothes to fit him since no Irken clothes were ever made for the fat. This was a large offense (no pun intended) Irkens were required to be lean and fit (unless they were the Tallest or tall enough to rule a planet like Sizz-lorr) also the making of personalized clothing was forbidden. Also the tallest just saw him as ugly. His clothing was filthy and stained which would only help support the view of him.

Then the infamous and psychotic Zim who was also somehow in some twisted way Skoodge's friend. They've been that way since there time in training when they were younger. Skoodge was probably the only one who actually liked Zim and even though Zim would have destructive spasms that result in horrible damage to the area and people around him Skoodge could still stand him. As you may have all guessed they might not have done things that their empire actually liked. So they might be sort of kinda _might_ be in a lot of trouble. All living creatures in the dark room waited for the Tallest to come and address the four Irkens.

Different thoughts ran through their minds. '_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.'_ Was the single thought running through her head '_If I wasn't going to die already I made it official trying to run away.'_

Tak standing coolly with her piercing dark purple eyes had completely different thoughts other than her impending doom she was completing different plans in her head if something unfavorable were to happen. Though she wasn't going to let anyone know because _some _people were the reason she was there in the first place.

Red lasers like you would in a light show came from the ceiling completely ruining the tense atmosphere and her concentration. The crowd went wild with cries of joy and cheered as an announcer spoke out as if it were a wrestling match "Now the moment you've all been waiting for!" he started as the ceiling started to bellow smoke and a large screen came down "Now wiggle your antennas in salute because here they are! Your all-knowing, all powerful leaders! The Almighty Tallest!" A piece of the ceiling detached itself from the ceiling and hovered making a slow decent while two Irkens taller than the four and much taller than the Irkens in the crowd. They looked almost the same if it weren't for the fact that one had red eyes and dressed in red robes that openly advertised they were in charge while the other one was Purple and dressed in purple robes of the same kind.

The crowed cheers got louder as they became visible through the smoke and waved to the crowd "Thank you! Thank you!" Purple called out to them. Three of the four, Tak, Skoodge and Zim, glared at the two show boaters in spite Tenn was too shaken up still to show her anger but she still more than didn't like them.

Red nudged purple and smirked "See? I _told_ you they would like the lasers."

"Everything is lasers with you! I told you smoke machines are what the people really- Yaah!" Purple threw himself down on the platform as one laser hit him in the eye. Unfortunately the lasers weren't real lasers just show lasers but it brought joy to the four to see them in any kind of pain. Hopefully Purple would go blind in one eye because of that. Even Tenn's nervous fear was slightly relived from the pain in Purple. It was even better that the crowd seemed to get louder just after the incident but it could have just been their collective imagination.

"See?" Red responded to Purple in his prone state. The platform landed softly on the floor in front of them. They all looked at the two in spite the landed platform acted as a second stage on top of the one the four Irkens stood on forcing them to look up at them. It was a vain move and the four knew it they all knew that the vanity of the Tallest was enormous. In Irken society height was as big of a social status as money was for humans. The fact that they were almost as tall as them was intolerable two the Tallest. The Tallest were in reality only about six feet tall. The smallest out of them, Skoodge and Zim, were only a foot smaller. Tak was about two inches smaller than the Tallest but unfortunately Irkens at her age stop growing. If she were just two measly inches taller there was no way she could get in trouble no matter what she does, she could murder someone if she wanted and nothing would happen and it was all because of height…. That is just how messed up there society is.

"Everyone here is aware of why you four are here!" Red carried out his voice so everyone could hear "The question is do you realize why you're here?"

"Indignity? Tak finally spoke revealing a very British accent

"Jealousy?" Zim offered

"Failure?" Skoodge

Tenn just looked at the ground mumbled something under her breath that no one could understand.

Purple pulled himself up rubbing his eyes "You're all defects. Intolerable mistakes." Something in Zim's head snapped at being called a mistake. He was ZIM! He was the embodiment of genius, anger, destruction and fury! He was perfect! He tried to hold back from attacking them. It would look bad on him and probably result in instant death.

"You have been sent to the Spike of judgment to be on trial for your crimes."

"But you said we were defects." Tenn pointed out nervously

"Yeah," Zim joined in "Why should we be on trial if you already know the outcome?"

"This is just a formality. We just have to follow the procedure of your execution." Red explained and then motioned to the screen to turn on and the first name to show was Zim. "You in specific are here because you nearly wiped out our entire civilization signal handedly!" he growled resisting the urge to strangle the little monster.

"Am I the only one impressed by that?" he asked openly.

The video played showing the complete beautiful destruction. A giant robot went stomping through the burning city with insane laughter being heard from inside. The view went inside the robot with Zim laughing pulling levers and pushing buttons "Ye-ah-ha-ha! Bow down to the might of Invader ZIM! Die! Die! Die!" he screamed triumphantly throwing robot fists into the side of buildings and shooting buildings in the distance down. And making sure to stomp on any vehicle on the ground and even retreating Irkens. A voice came into the intercom on the control panel.

"Sir! You're still on your home planet!"

"Silence!" He screamed out not even listening. One had to wonder how this mix up happened in the first place. "Wait till the Tallest hear about my victory! They'll be so HAPPY!" he said thoughtfully as he shot down a fleet of small battleships.

The video cut off there and all eyes even the eyes of the accused glared at him. He gave a nervous smile "I put the fires out."

"You made them worse!" Red counter irritated

"Worse… or… better?"

'_Ah… he always falls back on the word play.'_ Skoodge thought as he saw his criminally insane friend try and find a way out of a hopeless situation. The next video to appear was belonged to Tak.

Tak was found yelling and screaming at two Irkens clearly in the higher-up of the military.

Tak scoffed "That's not me." She insisted "Look the video isn't nearly as good as Zim's. It's far back and high up. You can only see my- I mean- that unknown Irken's head."

Back on the video the "unknown" Irken slugged one right between the eyes and he lay on the floor unmoving probably unconscious. Back on the stage Tak was cheering under breath with each move made. The one still standing drew out a gun but at that very moment a leg went flying up and kicked the gun out of his hand. It wasn't clear but it looked like he might also had his had broken. The assailant spun and her heel connected to the side of his head and he was down too.

"Yeah!" she grunted excitedly under her breath and her fist twitched at her side.

The Irken on the video picked up the dropped gun and shot both of them in the knees. One of the Irkens, who apparently wasn't knocked out, yelled out very clearly "You freakin' psychopath!"

An unmistakable female British voice cried out in return "You remember this next time you think about denying Tak of becoming an Invader!" the she ran away.

Tak gasped forgetting that whole part of telling them who she was _'Darn it! Why'd I do that?' _ She looked back at the Tallest with an almost innocent smile "I was clearly framed." She explained quickly "Do I look like the kind of Irken that would maul anyone?" her comments were ignored of course.

"That leads us to Tenn." Red announced as the Video played Tak running out of the same building she was in during the last video.

Tenn is walking towards her and Tak runs behind Tenn for cover as a group of armed Irkens coming running out.

"Help me! They're after me!" Tak pleaded trying to sound as innocent as possible. Tenn grabs Tak's hand and they both run as fast as possible. Tak quickly pulls out the stolen gun from her pocket and aim over her shoulder and fires off a few rounds each making there mark in the head of an Irken guard.

"Tak! Are you crazy? You're going to get us both in trouble!" Tenn screamed out but neither of them stopped running. The great thing about the female Irken was there body. All Irkens had amazing stamina and agility and could survive serious injuries but the female kind was just a little bit better. Because of the obvious size of their antennas and the fact that they curl they have better hearing than males. Also because they artificially make Irkens now the state of the Irken body has remained the same for hundreds of years, this also means that they have better speed than males as it was needed back before the first Irken civilization was even built. Long story short they could keep up this chase for much longer than the guards could. They progressively got farther and farther away from them until they were lost from site and they ran in between two buildings and hid out of site. The camera could no longer follow them and the video ended.

Tenn's crime was assisting Tak. She even saw what Tak did to a number of the pursuing guards and she still helped. It was almost as bad as murdering. Skoodge's crimes were a not as extreme as killing anyone or mass murder or even assisting one of these people. He was there because of his more open minded ways. He made better fitting clothes he openly questioned orders and rules given to him and he was smart enough to wonder why he should take orders from people that were just taller than him. In short: he was a free thinker. They didn't have to show any video evidence for this. Like Zim many people knew him and they realized it. "Take these defectives and hold them till there execution!" Red ordered

"Yeah! Take em' to the dungeon!" Purple pitched in but there was only silence from the whole room.

"Whoooh!" someone cheered from the far back

"Purple acknowledges that Irken as his friend!" He announced quickly pointing towards the crowd. Long mechanical arms came out around the defectives in an attempt to hold them still. Arms grabbed their arms and held them behind there back but Tak tried to break free from the arms and started to struggle. More arms came out to hold there feet to the ground.

"Arrgh! Damn you! I'll kill you! You better make sure I'm the first to die!" She threatened. Tenn gave Tak a pleading look that said "Don't make this worse." But Tak ignored it and struggled screaming and making threats. It provoked Zim to start putting up a futile fight and make threats. Scoodge followed soon after till everyone except Tenn that just stood crying silently. Over there struggling they didn't hear anything but Tenn heard the sound of something mechanical being loaded and a sharp pain in her neck. Sound immediately started to fade the screaming disappeared, her body went weak no longer able to hold itself she fell over and everything went black.

**Alrighty then! My second fanfiction! I really hated how this started honestly but it'll get better. Also I haven't given up on my other story I'm just having a major writers block. No flames please but constructive criticism is appreciated. **

** Honestly I wanted to keep going on this chapter but I needed to find an ending somewhere or this would have gone on forever! **


	2. One mans trash

**I didn't say this in the first chapter but I own nothing! Zim, Tak, Tenn, Skoodge and the tallest are not mine! Also warning things get pretty violent in this chapter XD I'm also trying to ease up on the seriousness a little. I still want it to be serious but not too tight-assed if you know what I mean. Let me know if I succeeded. Lastly I'm debating on if I should add romance at all into the story. Review and let me know what you think. **

Chapter 2

Tenn woke up slowly and noticed the deep silence that was so much different from the noise of the "Trial" the place felt much colder as well as empty. '_Where am I?'_ she tried her best to recall what happened but couldn't think of when she came here. All she remembered as being forced into sleep then… wait… sleep? Irkens don't sleep no matter what you do the PAK forced the Irken awake and kept it from ever feeling sleepy. She quickly stood up; the place was dark and dank. As her eyes adjusted she saw she was in some kind of cell. Metal bars blocked the only way out. She turned her attention to the room itself just in time to see the other Irkens pick themselves up.

Tak dusted herself off "I didn't expect them to do exactly _that_." She wasn't really talking to anyone but got everyone's attention.

"What did you expect Tak?" Skoodge demanded "They want us dead because we don't think or act like anyone else. You threatened to kill everyone!"

Tak turned to Skoodge not really getting it "Yeah?"

"That's bad! You don't threaten the people that determine if you live."

"You're really hung up on the whole making threats thing aren't you?" Skoodge was about to say something else when Tak interrupted "Anyways this proves my plan is working even though it wasn't _exactly_ like I wanted."

"Explain Tak-beast! Even the great ZIM doesn't understand with all his brain meats why you wished for this!" Tak let loose an irritated sigh. Zim was such an egotist and above all he was annoying. "If we can sleep now that means certain operations of our PAK has been turned off. They turn off our workers insomnia settings in our PAKs it signifies we don't work for the empire. A defective brand so to speak but that also means they turned off the tracing signal from our PAKs. So if we can escape they shouldn't be able to find us as easily." It sounded good enough, there would be no way to turn it back on without getting to the PAK itself. Tenn wasn't so sure the plan was as good as Tak believed it was.

Running from the empire? It was one of the most powerful forces in the universe and getting stronger. It was effectively like an ant stopping a foot from falling on it.

"Would you rather wait to die, Tenn?" Tak gave a determined glare at Tenn to prove her point that she wasn't joking. It was as if she read her mind. Tak smirked and tapped the small metal cable on the right side of her head just above her eye. "I didn't read you mind exactly, just read your emotions. I enjoy this machine at times like that.." Tak had very few regrets getting that ESP cable installed in her brain.

"Yes, yes this is all very nice but now we escape." Zim spoke up to get them back on track. He walked over to the bars of the cell like he owned the place and extended the spider legs from his PAK aiming them at the bars. He let out the strangest battle cry ever and it was made a little funny because of that shrill voice of his "Yee-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye!" four bright lasers came lancing from the legs attempting to slice the bars. It had the opposite effect the lasers bounced off the bars coming back at the Irkens.

"Hit the deck!" Skoodge screamed out throwing himself to the floor with the others.

"Zim! You moron! We want to_ escape_ death not kill ourselves early!" Tak felt like killing this moron. He was as much of a danger to himself as everyone else. How has he lived this long?

"Silence! I'm a genius!"

"In what universe!"

One argument later

"If it was that easy to escape they wouldn't have put us in here would they?" Tak began to concluded her rant to one very bruised and beaten Irken.

Skoodge and Tenn watched with horror and slight amazement when Tak pummeled Zim. They both had to wonder how someone could hit that hard and that fast in no less than half a minute. "and further more-" they all stopped what they were doing when they heard the sound of others coming. They all struggled to look past the bars and down the hallway. _'light bulb.'_ Tak smirked as she got an idea. Two Irkens about chest height to Zim stopped in front of their cell. One held a tall spear-like weapon and had the look of a hardened warrior in those deep blue eyes. In other words this guy was one of the guards here. The other one wasn't so impressive though he wore the same high-collar guard uniform and all he held was a chain of keys. Tak's eyes twinkled as she concentrated on the two.

The tough looking one laughed noticing "It won't work. yours is an older model and only influences weak minded." He looked over to the key holder "You keep watch while I patrol."

"Indeedy I'll do just that." He answered with a flimsy salute. Tak still kept her smirk. She wasn't influencing them she was scanning them to see their intelligence. The big one was strong minded but not impressively so. The other one was not the brightest she could tell that without a scan. However his mind was on the border line to being weak enough. She waited till the other left then she tried to make conversation.

"So how long have you worked here?" she asked earning confusion from everyone. Didn't she want out?

"Tak," Tenn spoke up "What do you think you're doing?"

Tak shot an annoyed glare "I'm _trying _to have a conversation. I was not aware I had to ask permission!"

Tenn waved her hands in front of her trying not to offend her "Sorry, sorry, do whatever you want." The guard ignored all of Tak's attempts to get his attention and Tak asked a lot of question's "Is this your first job?" "I've never seen an orange eyed Irken before. Have you seen any others?" "Did you work somewhere else before this?" but they all ended with a cold shoulder. It was getting extremely annoying but she couldn't allow herself to get angry just yet.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

" 'cause I was told not to." He finally answered. Her smile grew across her face.

"Well you just did and did anything bad happen?" she tried to make herself sound as innocent as Irkenly possible.

"I spose not."

"See? No harm done." She grinned. "So i have a question for you, kay?" He didn't any harm in answering a question so he agreed "How long have you worked here?"

"It's my first time. It's why I only get to hold the keys."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"It's not." He looked down at the floor feeling somewhat put down. '_Oh, no- I'm losing him!'_ she had to think of something to cheer him up quick.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get to do bigger and better things eventually. Incidentally," She changed the subject "I have a very important secret that could possibly make you a very invaluable Irken here on Judgementia."

"Yeah?" she got him back and was very interested now. Tenn, Zim, and Skoodge all exchanged looks with each other. Tenn knew Tak better than all of them but not even she could figure out what Tak was planning. Tak looked out the cell gates and tried to look around with much concern on her face "I can't let the other inmates hear this though." She dropped her voice to a whisper. She gestured for him to come closer. He moved till his antennas were sticking through the gate. Her innocent look turned vicious and a cruel smile came "We're getting out." She clutched his antennas in her gloved hands and put the other hand over his mouth to silence the screaming as she pulled. Quickly picking up on what was happening Zim ran over and grabbed the keys off the guard's belt and unlocked the door. Tenn, Zim and Skoodge ran out.

Tak was still in her same spot still pulling and refused to let go until one antenna was pulled off and he fell backwards. Tak ran out and locked the poor guard in the empty cell. They left the Irken to try and stop blood from gushing out of the hole on his head. The group ran down the dark hall way as other inmates started to realize what happened and made pleas to release them as well.

All it did for them was make noise as the defectives tried to find a way out "That was a bit of an over kill tearing his antenna out wasn't it?" Skoodge asked as they ran

"Shut up! I said I'd get revenge and I meant it! I may not get it today or even years from now but I will teach them a lesson!" Unknown to them one inmate listened to Tak's small speech about revenge on the empire and was inspired by it immensely. The group ran till they were met by two diverging paths.

"Which way do we go? Right or left?" Skoodge asked while trying to catch his breath.

"Zim votes LEFT!" He announce as if it was the biggest news ever.

"I got us this far and I say right!" Tak argued.

"You question Zim's leadership skills?"

"Yes! Did you forget you almost killed us!"

"You clearly couldn't comprehend my amazing plan!" Both Tenn and Skoodge watched this argument growing tenser with each moment. They were so much the same and that was the problem! They couldn't stand each other and next to nothing would stop them from arguing and they could get caught any moment!

"Um, excuse me?" Tenn timidly tried to get their attention but they couldn't hear her over the screaming. "Hello... Um… H-Hey!" She struggled to even yell at them and it wasn't even out of them arguing it was the simple fear of her life being in danger. They both shot irritated looks at her upset that their "Discussion" was interrupted. Tenn flinched at their looks "Um… we are still in danger, you know?"

Tak slumped let out a deep, long, annoyed sigh of defeat "Tenn's right, we do need to get out of here… so we're going right!" stiffening up quickly. She was about to head left until she heard voices coming that way she changed direction and sprinted down the left "Change of plans!" the others had yet to notice the same thing Tak did "Tak-beast! Right is the other way!" he yelled down the hallway.

"I hear them!" a voice called out behind them. Zim quickly turned around and screamed the moment he caught glimpse of one guard

"There they are!" They ran as fast as they could to catch up with Tak that was barely in view thanks to the dim lighting of the jail area. It was purposely made that way to discourage captives even more. Skoodge was falling behind them and Tenn was the only one actually catching up. Skoodge activated his spider legs and ran with them gaining much more speed. Zim followed Skoodge's example and activated his as well. The walls started to widen more and more as they ran until the right wall just ended and they all made it to metal platforms. An ominous red low from below could be seen and sudden heat could be filled.

Judgementia like all Irken owned planets was all themed just one thing. This planet was a giant court on the surface. Courts and execution platforms were everywhere on the surface but below was where prisoners were held till they met their end. It was pretty much hollow on the inside and nine levels where made for prisoners of different crimes. The lower you went the closer you got to the core of the planet. It was ultimate torture to be even on the seventh level. The heat could really be felt on the level they were on which put into question: What level are they on? All the questions running through their heads Zim was losing concentration on where he was going "Zim, Stop!" Skoodge screamed and got his attention back.

"Huh? Whoa!" Zim lurch over the railing on his spider legs and started to fall into the seemingly bottomless hole. Two gloved hands grabbed two of Zim's spider legs and stopped his fall. He stared straight into the magma core below. He might have burned to death before he even touched the magma even if he continued to fall. At least the death could have been quick and Semi-painless but he was being pulled back up. He was pulled back on the platform and at first only saw the boots of his savior, the steel toed black boots. He looked up to see a panting exhausted Tak in front of him. She had her hands on her knees breathing deeply.

"Before you say anything, Zim!" She spat his name out as if it tasted bad in her mouth "I didn't save because I like you, and I _really_ don't like you, I only saved you from a burning death because I might need you as a meat shield!" however this save made them lose the chase. The guards held the same spears that the first guard had before their escape. Zim pulled himself up and retracted his legs readying for a fight. "Alright, I _would_ ask nicely to let us go, but seeing as how you don't seem to be the forgiving types… I'll just get right to the ass kicking." Tak smirked pounding a fist into her hand. One lone guard came charging at her. She keenly jumped to the side and grabbed the spear jamming the handle into his stomach as hard as she could forcing him to let go. The blade went right into the spot between his shoulder and his neck.

Two legs came out of the top of Zim's PAK and arched over his shoulders and started firing lasers out of them taking two guards down "Kneel before ZIM!"

Tenn dodged the blades coming at her rapidly. She didn't have the fighting skills that Tak and Zim had but she knew how to get away. She would jump back after every swing but she was running out of room. The railing was slowly getting closer until she was finally pinned to it and the guard stood in front of her weapon drawn. He tried to plunge the blade into her chest but was knocked aside by Skoodge. Tenn took the chance to deliver her own pain. She kicked the guard three good times in the stomach and stomped on his head. She may have not killed him like Tak or Zim but knocking them out worked too.

Tak continued to use the stolen weapon one two guards that were trying to gang up on her but was holding them back but one was sneaking up behind her. Tenn grabbed the spear out of the hand of one unconscious Irkens hand and swung it at the guards head accidently hitting him in the head with the flat side on the blade. He stumbled backwards and ended up falling over the railing.

Tak looked over her shoulder and gave a genuine smile "Nice to know you still care."

"Even though you have _extreme_ anger issues I'm still your friend."

""Good to know, Tenn." Zim and Skoodge finished off two of the last three guards standing. The lone guard started to run back the way he came. Zim and Tak were both about to give chase.

"Come back and face your horrible DOOM!"

"Fight like a man!" Tenn and Skoodge stopped them before Tak and Zim ran off.

Tenn tried to reason with Tak and Skoodge did the same for Zim

"Tak I remember you telling Zim we're trying to escape death not make it come quicker. We've got to go, live to fight another day." Tak's expression displayed the mixed thoughts running from her head. She looked at Tenn knowing she was right and she hated to be treated like someone that needs to be watched. It was Tenn's job though despite how Tak acted Tenn was always able to pull her heart strings. Zim's lecture was less than admirable.

"Zim we all know you're the greatest." Skoodge said dramatically lying through his teeth.

"This is true…" Zim admitted

"He would consider it a great honor to be given the mercy of the mighty Zim."

"…Very well! I shall show the coward my mercy!" Zim walked over to one of the fallen Irkens and opened up the PAK and started to mess around with things inside. They all asked the same question: What are you doing? "Zim is programing the guard-drones PAK to give Zim's PAK its data. With it I should be able to find our current location and the best possible way to escape this wretched place. Here I go!" he grinned as a wire flew out of his PAK and attached itself to the dead Irkens PAK. For a few seconds his eyes went dull and glazed over as the information was being downloaded. Then his eyes got back their life and he sprang to his feet. "I'm a GENIUS!" he declared.

Tak let out an irritated sigh regarding his comment. How many times was he going to say that today before he realizes no one cares? "Sooo, I'm guessing that whatever you just did worked?" Skoodge commented.

Zim spun around with his hands on his hips striking a super hero pose that just screamed with his last comment "With my amazing brain meats I know the best way to get out of sixth level and escape the planet." Tenn's eyes widened and her antennas stood straight up.

"Sixth level!" she exclaimed "No offense but why am here with you people? I never murdered anyone one or attempted to murder or even mutilated anyone!"

"… If you don't mind I think _will_ take offense to that." Tak's square curled antennas flattened against her head in irritation.

Skoodge raised a gloved hand "I never killed anyone either."

"Well aren't you special…"

Zim led them down the catwalk platform with the molten core below them. Skoodge shuddered at the thought of being on the ninth level. Possibly burning suffering in unbearably hot torture. It was already hot how could it be worse. There was a shiny metal pod large enough for them all to fit in at the end. It stood out among the dark, ashy, rocky area around them. Zim informed them that this was an emergency teleporter that would send them straight to the ship hangar on this sector of the planet. Tenn wondered just how dumb Zim was, was in an idiot or was he just too into himself he would fail to notice when something is wrong.

They went through the teleporter and just as Zim said they made it to a ship hangar but there was yet another problem. There was Irkens everywhere. Not all of them a physical threat though just a normal crowd of Irkens. The problem was that they were known defects and criminals. They jumped out and ducked behind a purple Voot runner. They couldn't exactly steal that ship, it was too small for all of them. Because of their size it could probably squeeze Zim and Skoodge because of their size but Tak and Tenn would need something bigger. Zim's antennas stood up at the realization of something as they hid. Zim turned to the ship "It's purple!" he cheered with joy. Tak quickly slapped her gloved hand over his mouth.

"Quiet you idiot!" she whispered urgently. Everyone scanned the area around them for a bigger ship. Sometimes being taller was better but not in an escape plan like this. Tenn hoped no Irkens would notice them hiding behind a ship that was barely big enough. In all honesty someone would notice a couple of tall Irkens but she planned to be out by then. Tak's eyes fell on one ship in particular: A Spittle runner. She always loved the sleek shape of those and the overall design but this one was even better… it was red! A red Spittle runner! And it was big enough to hold the two taller females. "I pick that one." She pointed off in the direction of the ship. It wasn't too far there were just three ships separating it from them. "The idiot and his friend can keep this Voot but I want that Spittle runner."

Tenn rolled her eyes Tak was treating this as if she's buying a new ship. After some sneaking onto their respective ships they flew off finally escaping that horrible place. Skoodge called over onto Tak's ship radio "Now that we've left where we go now?"

Tak hadn't really thought about that "Yeah Tak, we obviously need supplies but fugitives can't exactly go and buy whatever they want without grabbing attention." Tenn added.

Zim even put in his two cents "Zim suggests that we find supplies at an area where Irken activity would be the least noticed but that's where the problem lies. Many Irken owned planets are well watched especially place that offer out Irken equipment." Everyone was a little stunned about the knowledge he just offered. If anything he was at least an idiot with great survival skills. "Why has everyone silenced their noise tubes?" Zim asked. Tak was impressed by Zim's moment of great insight but she was silent because she was trying to think of such a planet… there is one but… no! She promised she'd would never return to such a horrible place. She quitted that job the first chance she got.

However it did fit their needs, it had so much junk on it that the empire wouldn't really want to watch it that carefully. She let out a deep breath "There is one place. It's the junk yard planet Dirt. She shuddered at the name… such horrible memories.

After a few days of flight (they were a long ways from Dirt) they finally made it to Dirt. Tak looked around with a look of worry so unlike how they've seen her since they escaped. She rubbed her arms trying to calm herself and push away flash backs. She just wanted to get what they needed and run away and never look back on her personal hell. When you here the name "Janitorial squad" you just think of maybe a group of janitors but this was not the case. Here you had to sanitize on a level that was like going to war and it sort of was that way. There were creatures here so unsanitary that they fed off the garbage here. The Dirt monsters needed it as a vital part of reproduction sort of like giant germs. They would get a report of them and be sent to "clean up"… it was horrible.

"The Tak-beast is now afraid? I laugh at your pathetic… patheticness! Here I go Bwah-ha-ha-ha!" She didn't even bother for a "Shut up you idiot." Or even a "be quiet." She just told them to start looking for anything that could be of use.

Tenn found some power cells that here still in good shape. Tak told them that sometimes you would find some flawless thing here. The only reason it would be there was usually because it suddenly became outdated or a newer version was made. Skoodge found an old pop-up base that was still in working order. Zim managed to find a whole pile of SIR units. Tak and the others rushed over to see quite a few had missing pieces but could easily be replaced. Tak picked up a SIR that was bigger than the others though not exactly tall maybe around the size of an Irken guard. It was clearly an older model the face seemed much more heavily armored probably M1M1. They were known for their strength and attentiveness almost like a security camera that could tear you to pieces in seconds if ordered. But it was missing half of its right arm. She looked around to see if there was anything that could replace it. In another pile with a dark grey mauler-arm. The color was the same color as the M1M1 which helped give it a little more of a natural look despite it clearly being bigger than the other arm. She went to work attaching it while Zim found only individual pieces "Are you really going to make your own SIR? There are plenty of SIR's still in one piece." Tenn pointed out

"Silence! Zim wishes to make a SIR that will suit the mighty ZIM perfectly!"

"…o-kay?" she muttered slowly. Zim was somewhat jealous that Tak had a SIR that was taller than other SIR's so he tried to make one just as big this of course meant for him sparing a few parts he deemed unworthy of notice so to not make it too heavy. He found a unit with working mouth, ones that could eat could recharge without going into sleep mode and he saw that as valuable. The head was a little older because it had an antenna on its head but it served its purpose… or it should. The head was void of a brain though. He found a brain on the ground but had a small chunk missing he fished for something in his pocket and pulled out some gum he finished chewing, a paper clip and a single monie. He attached the gum over the hole had a paper clip through it and the monie attached to the gum and wrapped by a piece of the paper clip.

Tenn watched with disbelief this place was full of junk as it was but did he really just piece together a brain with pocket trash? To her surprise when he turned on the homemade SIR it actually turned on it jumped off the pile and gave a dutiful salute "Gir, reporting for duty."

Skoodge, who had watched the whole thing, raised a nonexistent eyebrow "Gir? What does the G stand for?"

The SIR slumped forward with a retarded look and the red eyes turned blue "I. Don't. Know…" They all just stared waiting to see if it was some kind of joke but Gir started to punch his head and cheer.

"umm," Tenn was at a loss for words "I think your SIR is a little… stupid." There was no way around it or to sugar coat it. It was dumb, it worked, but it was dumb. She wasn't even sure if he meant to put a boy personality in it or put a personality at all in it. Tak had finished attaching the new arm on her SIR and opened the top of its head to see the brain. She was too busy working on it to really notice any of Zim's work or even the newest member to their group, Gir. It seemed nearly perfect just a few missing wires but nothing that would ruin its performance so she turned it on.

It sprang to life and gave a salute with its normal hand "SIR, reporting for duty." It said with a female voice. Whoever had it last gave it a female personality. Tak realized that Gir had a name but M1M1 didn't. If his stupid robot could have a name even if it was just SIR with a random G instead of an S then hers would have a name too and it would be better than Gir. However she quickly realized she wasn't too good with names. M1M1… um change the ones to I's and that should make a good name… yeah Mimi works.

"For now on your name shall be Mimi." She informed it. She stood up with no more work to distract her from the fact she was standing on a filthy hell she told everyone that they had enough to leave this nasty rock.

Skoodge shrugged "OK I didn't really want a SIR." He admitted. Tenn didn't really want one either. Two was good enough and someone other than them had to help keep the two most dangerous Irkens in the group behaving.

"We still don't know where we're going. It would be safe to not be on an Irken owned planet but not many other planets are too welcoming to Irkens." Tenn pointed out.

Skoodge offered some help "I've heard about a possible planet undiscovered by the Irken empire." They all turned their attention to him. Except for Gir that was having fun rolling around in the dirt. "It's off the map and only few have actually found it but it's the best bet we have."

Gir picked out some trash and fashioned a hat on his head earning laughs from Mimi.

"Pay attention you two! Is that too much to ask, huh?" Zim yelled at the two.

"Sorry Zim…" Mimi apologized looking more confused than actually sorry. They all piled into they're ships following the vague directions Skoodge gave.

Tenn smiled looking out the window of the Spittle runner going off into the unknown reaches of the universe had some kind of appeal to it. "Are we there yet?" Gir asked over the radio making it so everyone could hear.

"I'm glad that robot isn't in here with us." Tak said to no one in particular.

"I think he's kind of funny." Mimi admitted. They travelled with nothing ever really happening for days and Gir every now and then asking "Are we there yet?" forcing someone to answer him.

"No…" Tak groaned having to answer…again. Mimi even though she thought he could be funny wasn't blind to the fact he can also be very annoying.

"How 'bout now?"

"No." Tenn

"Now?"

"…No…" Mimi

"And now?"

"Not yet you irritating robot!" Zim's voice screamed through the radio that could never be turned off from someone that was calling through. That was the biggest downside to the Spittle you couldn't just ignore someone and turn it off.

"So now we are?"

"We'll get there when we get there!" Skoodge extremely annoyed.

"No-"

"Noooo!" everyone screamed

"I'm sooo bored." He whined

"Well find a way to entertain yourself!" Tak wished she could strangle that thing from the distance that separated them from him. A few moments of silence… wonderful, wonderful silence.

"Oh!" well it was nice while it lasted! "I'll sing the doom song! Doom, doom, dodoom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom-doom-doom, dooooom." He started to sing. Mimi started bang her head against a wall.

"Are we there yet!" she screamed. Unfortunately they were nowhere near close.

**Yay! It's the longest chapter I've ever made! Yes I introduced more characters and yes I made Gir and Mimi just a little bigger than their cannon selves but then again Zim, Tak, Tenn and Skoodge are all bigger than they were in the series so it's all even. Their will be a reason I make them so big. Review and tell if you think I should add romance. **


	3. The nothing special chapter

**This chapter is just scene setting for the next chapter. Up until this point the chapters came naturally but this one there was a lot of struggling so please if there is something wrong with this or something I could improve let me know. I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC I used my amazing author powers to characters that didn't show too much get a real feel for them. Tak seemed pretty clear cut though. Skoodge was sort of easy but Mimi and Tenn were a little harder. Can't keep them in character if you don't see the too much but oh well ^-^ The next chapter will be in Tak's POV.**

Chapter 3

(6 horrible months later.)

"Doom, doom, doom, do-doomy-do-doom! Doomy-do-doom!" He was still singing! He never stopped except to take a nap! Being stuck in that molten hell of a prison or even having a job back on Dirt was better than that and everyone on the Spittle couldn't tune him out if they wanted too!

Mimi had her hands where her ears would be if she had any "Make him stop! I can't take anymore!"

"I've beaten up things that didn't make as much noise as him!" Tak covered her antennas. They couldn't exactly turn around they've suffered for six months with Gir's constant singing they weren't going to take anymore! They all hoped they found this mystery planet soon or they would jump into the vacuum of space and Mimi would dismantle herself. An alarm came saying that they were approaching a planet, it was a planet with a name they haven't heard of before. Planet Earth, this must be the place.

"We're finally here!" Tenn cheered. A planet this far out was most likely going to turn out to be some uncivilized backwater planet but at least they would be out of there ships and away from Gir's voice.

Speaking of which he was _still_ singing Mimi called over "Gir, you can stop singing we made it!"

"Doom, doom-do- hold on- Doom, doom, doom the end! Ooh, what's that?"

"Planet Earth, as the inhabitants call it." Zim's voice came over the speakers

"Earth?" Skoodge repeated "That's an odd name… doesn't that mean basically the same thing as dirt? Planet Dirt?"

Tak shuddered "It better not be like Dirt or I'll find some other undiscovered planet." They entered the atmosphere rather smoothly. Though of course it didn't mean that the hull didn't catch on fire. The two ships shook rather violently as Tak and Zim tried to slow the speed of the fall through the atmosphere. Though they were fairly good at flying (Tak insists she's better though) so at least the ship wasn't coming apart at all. Skoodge was gritting his teeth tightly as his gloved claws dug into the seat. His whole badly was being pushed backwards and was effectively pinned to his spot. Gir was giggling insanely "Whooo-hooo!"

In the Spittle things weren't any better Tenn was struggling to stay in her seat. Whoever said safety straps help keep you from getting hurt was sadly mistaken. The only thing those straps were doing was about to strangle her as she started to slip "Whoooooaaaaa!" She screamed. Mimi, like Gir, was enjoying it fully. She was sitting beside Tenn laughing as if she was on an amusement park ride with her hands above her head. She turned to Tenn "Ha-ha-ha! Put your hands up in the air it's more fun like that!" Tenn looked in front and saw only bright blue flames out the window on every part of the cockpit windows see saw flames. Mimi was still laughing and Tenn did a double take on Mimi and could have sworn for as moment Mimi was gone and the devil sat next to her laughing.

(-)

Dib sat on the roof of his house with his telescope like he usually would on clear nights like this. He let out a big sigh wishing something interesting would happen one of these days. He always knew that there had to be other life in the universe, it just made sense, but the only "evidence" of aliens have only been fakes so someone could make quick money. "Dib!" a voice growled from the window below "You better come inside now! I will not be tired on my first day of high school because of your paranormal stupidity!" his sister growled.

Dib wasn't done star gazing yet "In a minute Gaz." He searched the sky and saw a shooting star "If only I could find some _real_ alien evidence." He wished hopefully. But then he noticed two shooting stars that's never happened before and they were moving a little too slowly to be shooting stars. Were they comets? That didn't seem likely either He tried to look through his telescope to see the things in the sky. He couldn't make out what they were exactly but it looked like something mechanical was inside the two flames. Even without the telescope he could tell it was going to land very close and it seemed to be getting closer. Just when it looked like they were about to hit… they disappeared… gone in an instant. "What the- what was that!" he yelled out to no one

"Be quiet!" Gaz's voice called out. He tried to find it on the telescope but it was gone… both of them. They didn't crash because there would have to of been some kind of explosion. It put together quickly the only thing it could have been.

"They're here! They're coming! I've got to tell someone that aliens have actually landed!" He grabbed a gutter pipe and slide down to the ground "Dad! Dad!" He screamed as he ran into the house. Gaz from her room growled in barely contained rage. She gave Dib several warnings and he didn't listen… He will pay!

(-)

They managed to stop their fall and began searching for a perfect plot of land to set up their home. They only had one pop-up base so they would all have to live together most likely as a false family unit. Tak considered the possibility of just kicking Zim out of the house and let him fend for himself but Tenn put an end to that plan. Sometimes she was no fun. Tak would have let him back in… as soon as he begged her on his knees! Zim and Tak both ordered the two SIR's to look out for human details as they flew so they could get a good idea on what they consider normal so they could make their home as normal as possible.

They flew over countless neighborhoods in the suburban area outside of a large city. Zim came to a stop hovering over a plot of land between two large brick buildings "Here! We build here!" They landed quietly with minimal sound on the small land. They jumped out of the ships and gave a well deserved stretch after being cramped in there for so long. Six months with the new ability to sleep and they couldn't find one comfortable place to sleep in those ships. They took a good look at the new surroundings. So simple looking, the creatures of this world still used stone and wood for there homes and defenses. Without a doubt the landed in a backwater planet with little to no knowledge outside of they're tiny world. At least that meant no possible dangerous alien contact with the empire. Score one. The inhabitants were possibly stupid and gullible: score two.

Not even Zim could blow his cover: score three and this wins the vote of staying. Despite the fact they weren't sure if there even was another inhabited planet this far out. They passed quite a few planets in the solar system they didn't recognize but they looked dead. Zim blew out a sigh of relief and satisfaction "That was easy." Skoodge suggested they get disguises before continuing since a planet like this most likely had no idea about Irkens.

"I don't want to think what these people would do to us if they discovered our existence." Tenn shuddered. They would probably dissect them and see how an Irken ticks and that didn't sound fun. As if on pure thought The Spittle and Voot runner had the landing legs extend till the top faced them. The side pods on the Voot extended and moved forward. The side spikes of the Spittle did the same. Two holographic pads displayed the choices from the data the ship automatically gathers on entry to a new planet. It gave them a good idea of the inhabitants. In Irken lettering it read human.

Zim grimaced at the appearance of the humans "Ew! They're disgusting!" he only got a quick shush from them. So he couldn't wake the sleeping humans around them. They choices were never the same for all of them. Irken disguise technology worked much differently than simply using a hologram to make yourself look like whatever you wanted. It mixed features and basic DNA to determine different shapes of the targeted species. Otherwise a male Irken could use the hologram to make himself look like a female Irken, it just doesn't work like that.

Tenn went through the decisions "Okay that one looks good." She decided not letting them see as she selected it the spikes of the Spittle, now formed into a sort of man sized container, closed around her and lights escaped through the seams. The pod shook violently for unseen reasons then opened suddenly with smoke escaping so fast it shrouded Tenn for a few seconds. As the smoke cleared a human girl still wearing the clothing Tenn had stood rubbing the back of her long bright blond hair with her face cringed in contained pain "Ugh, it kind of hurts." She muttered Tenn looked like a very convincing human girl. She had an appearance that would make anyone else think that she was the girl that would be in the popular crowd. With bright blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. The holograms was only skin tight (with the exception of long hair) so she kept the unimpressive physique of female Irkens.

Skoodge looked wide eyed at her "Wow, you look good."

Tenn gave a pleasant smile "Thanks, I'm glad it's a good disguise."

Everyone was impressed with the quality of the disguise with the exception of two "Ugh I can't believe I have to become one of those stink-beasts." Zim commented.

Gir looked around frantically and worriedly "Pink-girl! Where'd you go? Where are you!"

Tenn put a finger to her mouth "Shh, Quiet Gir it's me, Tenn." Tak decided to get her disguise. She came out as a human with short dark blue hair that made it a little past her ears, pale skin with dark eye shadow and amazingly she still maintained her birth mark she had under her left eye. Tak tried to control her facial features to not reveal that she was in pain too during the change "It… It didn't hurt that much." Tenn narrowed her eyes not believing a word.

"Uh-huh."

Zim stepped forward declaring not exactly quietly but quieter than he had been "I wish to get my disguise next. If Zim must look as disgusting as them then he wants it over with quickly." A grin grew on her face remembering the pain of getting the disguise.

"Yeah, sure go right ahead." She motioned with her arms to the machine. He walked up to his own ship and looked through them. "Too ugly! Too stinky!"

'_How do you know it's stinky when it's just a picture?'_ Skoodge wondered. Zim came across a picture of him with blue human contacts and a black wig that was spiked. They were all looking at his choices as he went through them. Everyone being Skoodge, Tenn, Tak, Gir and Mimi. It didn't surprise anyone to much with what happened next "That one looks good." He smiled and tapped the picture. The purple pod closed around him he turned back to the with a smug grin and he fists on his hips.

Tak gave a joyful grin and waved to him as the pod closed the moment the lights started to glowed and seep through the seams the screams of pain could be heard "Agh! Why does it hurt?" Tak laughed at the pain he was clearly receiving but tried to keep it down. The pod opened and Zim stumbled out groaning in pain. He picked up Skoodge's arm and slapped his hand as if tagging him into the ring "Your turn." He stood between a smirking Tak and Tenn.

"Have fun Zim?" Tak smiled down on him.

"You _were_ a little dramatic, Zim. It hurt but not that bad." Tenn commented. Of course, she realized, the extra pain could be blamed for the fact her choose contacts and a wig rather than a hologram. Skoodge's human form was a red head with his hair shaped in a pompadour style. His skin was a slight pale color but not like Tak's and he had bright green eyes. Mimi jumped forward "Now it's our turn!" She declared happily. Despite Zim's constant comments about "ugly humans" she thought they looked cool. She couldn't wait to see how she and Gir turned out.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tak grabbed Mimi's shoulder.

"Why not?" she whined

"The holograms are skin tight and don't offer clothing. I think you should wait until later when we can fashion clothing for you two." Tenn answered for Tak. Skoodge walked over and did some messing with the panel on the Voot "Until then a pet disguise would be best." He worked some more "For you Mimi… I'm thinking a cat." Tak Carried Mimi over to the pod. The next moment they saw her she looked like a black cat… but with red eyes. Skoodge wasn't expecting that "Oh… hmm. It must be something wrong with Mimi internally if we weren't able to force the eyes to change color."

Zim shrugged it off "Who cares? These _humans_ probably won't notice anything." Grudgingly Tak had to agree with Zim. Zim did the disguise for Gir and decided on a dog (do I even have to explain how this one turns out)

"Zim, I'll say it again." Tak spoke up after seeing that horrible disguise he made for Gir "You're an idiot." Skoodge pulled out the pop-up base from his PAK and a small screen and pen came out of one side. He doodled a picture of a house as Tak and Tenn looked over his shoulder "That one doesn't look good." Tak commented. It was all lopsided and funny looking so Skoodge deleted it and tried again.

"It's too big to fit in this gap." Tenn commented this time. Skoodge let out an irritated growl and deleted that on too.

Tak snatched it out of his hand and claimed she could make a better one. However the one she made looked more like a tall towering fortress "I think you're going a _little_ in the wrong direction with this, Tak" Tenn commented as politely as possible.

"Fine, why don't you try?" She handed it over to Tenn. Who just laughed nervously.

"I'm not the artistic type."

"Phooey! It will take all night at this rate! Zim shall prepare the base." He declared as he snatched the item from Tak's hands. He spoke to himself as he drew "A couple of windows, a fence, and a couple of animal things in front, there!" he smiled pleased with his work. The screen went back into the screw and Zim let the screw fall to the ground where it immediately started to drill. "Run!" Zim screamed and running past them into the street. The others followed and Zim ducked behind a tiny fire hydrant. The ground started to shake violently making car alarms go off and the light fall off some of the light posts with loud crashes. The cloud here some babies crying from a few of the buildings around them. In the gap however things were bursting from the soil. Large metal pillars rose out of the ground and a large pedestal rose up from under their ships lifting them into the air. Furniture could even be seen popping up from the ground. Old green beams of an odd shade reached out to the other pillars until solidifying into walls of a strange shade of green. Windows and a door grew from almost nowhere on the green walls. Bright green grass sprouted from the dirt as well as a wooden fence and a concrete walkway. A large purple roof loudly assembled itself and a huge satellite dish extended just as loudly as if guns were going off. The lights from inside took this moment to come on and shone brightly. Tenn could have sworn when the lights came on all the other light from the other buildings went dimmer. Large tubes and cables sprouted from the side of the house and attached them to the buildings close to it, dimming the lights more. The last things to pop up were odd animal decorations and giant lawn gnomes lining the walkway. Buy this time people started to look out the window to see what was happening. The aliens looked at all the people staring. Zim got up and cleared his throat.

He started to walk casually to the new house whistling as if nothing happened. The car alarms were turned off and the whole neighborhood seemed to be watching them. Reluctantly they walked over to the house in the same manner as if nothing happened. Tak quickly slammed the door behind them. "Ha!" Zim let out a small laugh bringing their attention back to him "Step one went smoothly."

'_It could have been smoother.'_ Skoodge thought to himself. Zim Yawned loudly and stretched "Well that was eventful but I think I'll be getting some rest." Skoodge and Tenn agreed.

"I think I'll do a little more research on this planet before I head off to bed." Tak explained to them. She herself was happy that she has the ability to sleep and that there is now a comfortable place to sleep. However there were more important things than sleep. She had to find out what they should do now to keep up appearances. Gir excitedly jumped up on the purple over stuffed couch and grabbed the remote to watch TV. Mimi turned off her disguise and took a seat beside him.

"Oh look a human war movie! It just started too, awesome!" She cheered. Tak ignored them and went down the trashcan chute to the labs.

(The next day)

Tenn, Skoodge, and Zim were eating some Irken food that was already stored in the base (lucky them it had any) Mimi and Gir were no longer watching TV and weren't even on the house level. Tak came up the trash can with an announcement "I have made a few discoveries. We are the size on earth children known as teenagers and therefore are required to go to a thing called school."

Skoodge raised a none existent eyebrow "What is the purpose of this _school_?"

"It's basically like training but for basic knowledge and nothing too advanced."

"They haven't learned all the basics yet?" Tenn wondered "We learned all of them the first few days we were born."

Tak moved on with her news "With all this being said I have enrolled us into a nearby school." They all let out a disappointed moan. "Lastly since last night I have created human forms for Gir and Mimi so they can accompany us." As if on cue the two came up the chute already in disguise. Mimi had a style just as dark as Tak or maybe darker. Her long black hair covered her left eye and her eyes looked human but still had that red color. She wore a purple shirt with her name written on it in Irken lettering. She wore a jacket reminiscent to her cat form with small metal horn like spikes on the hood that bared a resemblance to her cat ears. She was, overall, a very dark looking girl.

Gir, on the other hand, was very bright looking. He had platinum white hair that was slightly shaggy and bright blue eyes. He wore a jacket that looked simply like his doggy suit was converted to a jacket. He gave off the image of a harmless child, unlike Mimi.

Tenn picked up on one snag on the idea of them coming along "Aren't they too small to be highschoolers?" They were smaller than everyone else in the room, if at best they looked like they should be in seventh of eighth grade.

"No problem, humans, unlike Irkens, don't have a height that's too defined. Some humans are taller than they should be (gigantism) and some are smaller than they should be (Dwarfism) they'll fit in." She assured. Though she also mentioned that all of the Irkens in the room (Tak included) weren't dressed too human like and they should fix that before they left. Zim hated the idea of looking anymore human and protested. Tenn and Skoodge were interested in the concept of individual clothing instead of a set uniform for an entire species.

(Else where a few streets over)

Dib and Gaz were walking off to School to have their first day of high school but Dib wouldn't shut up about last night. Gaz tried her best to ignore him by playing her game but couldn't manage to drown him out completely "And I say _two_ weird lights not just one! It seemed close too! Maybe it really was aliens Gaz! Imagine it! Real aliens! Here, in our neighborhood. I could finally prove to everyone that they exist if I could just catch one." He just kept on blathering. Couldn't he see she was trying to ignore him? She paused her game and gave and irritated look of barely contained anger.

"I'm walking with you only because we go to the same school Dib. It doesn't mean I want to hear your stupid voice."

"But don't you even care?"

"No."

"What if these aliens want to destroy our world?"

"Who cares? They'll figure out that this place is pretty much useless eventually." She insisted indifferently as she continued playing her game. As they walked Dib noticed some new faces he never saw in the neighborhood before coming onto the street they were walking down. A blond one seemed to be arguing with a dark blue haired girl.

"You didn't have to do that to him you know! That was a little uncalled for Tak." The blond scolded.

The blond was dressed in a pink and black striped shirt the sleeves were a little too long and made it so you could only see the tips of her fingers. The blue haired one had a black and purple striped shirt and a leather jacket, her usual steel toed boots and tight black pants. Tak smirked "He had it coming, a stupid brother like him shouldn't be seen in public. I did him a favor. You should be thanking me for helping him."

"That doesn't mean you helped an-"

"Hey." He interrupted there argument. They spent the whole time on each other they didn't notice them getting any closer to the membranes.

"Oh hi." Tenn greeted quickly and nervously, never encountering a human before. Tak didn't say anything though she studied the human boy. He didn't seem dimwitted like the humans she saw in pictures. There was something that she couldn't place about him that caught her eye. Tak from her obvious clothing preference might be attracted to his clothing style. The simple black trench coat the combat boots and the other bark clothing. She liked purple and other dark colors and was never exactly a fan over then bright Irken uniforms they were required to wear for so long. She couldn't help wonder what those things were on his face.

Dib couldn't help notice her staring at him "Is there something on my face?"

"Yes." She said simply before trying to not think about all that.

"I've never seen you two here in this neighborhood before." He stated to the two colorful girls.

Tenn smiled sweetly "Actually there are six of us, our brothers and sisters, they just fell behind. I'm Tenn and this is my older sister Tak."

Gaz raised an eyebrow and paused her game to think about all she just said. _Six_ siblings? She thought it was bad to just have Dib. "Ten? Like the number?"

"No," she laughed "but it sounds the same."

"Hey Tak! I have a few words for you!" A voice came out from behind the girls. Skoodge was running to catch them and Gir and Mimi close behind. Tak explained who they were and that they were more siblings.

When they caught up Gir was smiling like an idiot for no reason while Mimi had a very good reason and Skoodge was clearly not happy. Skoodge had an orange shirt with an upside down Irken symbol on it and a red jacket halfway zipped. "Didn't you say there were six of you I only see five."

The comment for some reason made Mimi burst in laughter "Tak barricaded Zim in his room."

Tak crossed her arms defensively "I'm not going to let his stupidity ruin my day." Gaz was starting to like this girl. Tak walked off arms crossed "If he's smart as he's constantly claiming to be he'll find a way out." Mimi gave a devious grin.

"I'm with my awesome big sister. You can follow if you want." She spoke giving a mischievous grin and followed Tak. Gir ran giggling after the two.

"Wait up Tak! You're the only one who knows how to get to school!" Tenn. Skoodge just stood there stunned for a little bit. He looked at his "siblings" walking away. He turned to the membrane siblings then back at the direction of their house.

"Tak! You come back here and free Zim!" But she never turned back and Gir turned back just to wave at Skoodge. He cringed as if he'd just been beaten but he knew what he had to do "Tak wait up! Wait for me!" Dib watched the odd, colorful family run off. They actually made the membranes seem normal. They continued on their way to school in awkward silence after that odd meeting.

That Tak girl was interesting Dib thought. Something was off about her… she almost reminded him of Gaz only with a drive for control. He imagined that that's what it would be like if Gaz was the older sibling.

Although the obvious aggressiveness wasn't what got him, in truth he couldn't figure out what about her didn't sit right with him. The sound of loud fast moving feet coming from behind them. "Out of my way!" a shrill man voice screamed out pushing the two aside. Zim slowed slightly to look back at them. His clothing was completely unchanged he still wore the same Irken uniform but kept his wig and contacts "You're lucky I have someone else I need to deal with human! Put chains on MY door huh! I'll so them my awesome power!" then sprinted as fast as he could to the school.

Gaz growled making a mental note to kill him the next time she saw him. Dib just lay on the ground stunned at what he saw for a few seconds "An… ALIEN!" he found the alien. And it was walking around in public. He was right! He can give actual proof he isn't crazy.

**The next one will be more interesting I promise. Please R&R**


	4. New freinds and Evil Magnets

**Nothing to say this time but you can already see something's starting to develop for our alien residents.**

Chapter 4 (Tak's POV)

We finally made it to the school. I don't know, really, what to make of human architecture but from the Irken stand point it was a dump. We all knew enough human writing to know that the name of the school was just school spelled with a K "Skool" and the most upsetting part and probably the dumbest was the fact they spelled school wrong!

Moving on from the spelling error the building was tall but crumbly looking but that's what happens when you make buildings out of stone. The building appeared to have five levels. Hoards of other teenagers got off long, yellow, four wheeled vehicles and went inside the school. Others drove smaller personalized vehicles. A quick study of their facial features showed that the overall majority of them were not happy to be here. However they also seemed to be the type for sociability even the less colorful ones that preferred the style of clothing Mimi and I took to. Though they seemed to socialize with their own kind.

"I don't want to sound like Zim but," Skoodge started "What a dump!"

I crossed my arms and walked towards the "Skool" Skoodge didn't know about dumps I could assure him of that. The school hallways were, in my opinion, were over decorated with school propaganda. I wasn't exactly fluent just yet in reading "English" but every now and then I would take time to read a few of the millions of papers lining the walls. "Welcome to school!" one stated simply. I spotted a large poster with students clustered together with big bold words stating "Class of 2013" I don't know what that was supposed to mean.

This school wasn't big enough to make it to have 2013 class rooms and nothing else… unless these humans are too stupid to think of something like space. "Tak? I asked you a question." Tenn pierced my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I asked looking around stupidly.

"Didn't you say there was a place we had to go to get schedules?"

I small light bulb went off in my head "Oh! Oh, yeah the Main office of the school." I looked around for some kind of clue on how to get there. I spotted a sign taped to the corner wall pointing in the direction of said office. We went in to see piles of papers on the counter labeled from one letter to the other I overheard one student saying that they were organized by last name. So we had to look under K.

I made up our last name when I was enrolling us our last name was Kri. As we made our way there I ran into two people again. The big headed human with the odd glass things on his face and his purple haired sibling. We never did learn their names. They were looking in the pile labeled K-M "Oh hey Tak. Didn't think we'd meet again so fast."

"Hi… um…"

"Dib"

"Oh, right, Dib." Interesting name. I thought I heard Mimi snickering about something and I thought I heard Dib's name being used. It didn't matter really. The knowledge we could gain from earth education might help in some way. At the very least help us blend in. I noted a wave of curiosity being emitted from Dib's brain. I could tell he and his sister were very smart, could they have somehow figured out our secret? His sister seemed neutral maybe even indifferent but there was something working around in his brain. Maybe I could push it out of him "Is something bothering you? You seem to be thinking about something."

"Have you noticed anything odd happening last night?" maybe he did figure it out, I have to play cool "No, should I have?"

He looked away almost embarrassed to say it. It peaked my curiosity "What happened?" He told me everything he saw last night but he didn't have any solid evidence pointing to us, which was good. He also mentioned seeing an alien running past them in the direction of the school. Me and the rest of my "family" turned our full attention to him. _'No… he didn't.'_ I thought grimly and at that very moment _he_ came in.

"Tak-beast!" that moron! I turned to the entrance of the office to see that the idiot didn't listen to a thing I said. He had a horrible disguise and still wore Irken clothing. "You dare invoke my wrath!" he stomped closer "You locked me away and then you all left Zim to rot!"

"I locked you away because you would ruin everything!" I countered taking a few steps to him. Our heads were inches from each other as we glared into each others eyes. That moron wouldn't leave me alone!

"Hey you two stop arguing right now!" one of the office ladies called to us "You don't want detention on the first day." We decided it would be best to kill each other _after_ school. Don't want to attract unwanted attention on the first day we make an appearance. Without warning Zim was tackled to the ground by Dib. "This is no kid! He's an alien!"

"Get off me you smell like human!" Skoodge slapped his face in embarrassment. Gir and Mimi laughed at the huge scene that was being caused I tried to shrink back from all the eyes watching us. While it was funny to see Zim get beaten by someone other than me this was a little too compromising to the rest of us.

"Get off him! That's my brother!" I screamed pretending to actually care about his well-being.

"He must have brainwashed you all! That's an alien just look at his green skin!" This I could tell was meant for anyone listening not just us. Brainwashed he said he still believed we were humans. I guess he is smarter than other humans but he still isn't that smart.

"Insolent fool boy!" Zim seethed still under Dib then he spoke more calmly "It's a skin condition."

"That's right now get off him before I decided to tear off your head." I informed quickly pulling him off and leaving with my schedule. The only thing I heard was Mimi's odd laughter "Nya-ha-ha-ha-ha-han!"

(-)

Now that moment of headaches is over I can get to homeroom. I checked the schedule with my name reading Tak Kri. The name of the homeroom teacher was Mr. Stan, room 515. A map I managed to steal off a wall (they won't miss it) the rooms starting with six were at the sixth floor. A deep sigh left my mouth my first class… all the way at the top. Who makes a place like this? The only thing we can use is stairs and the teachers get to use elevators. That's not fair. Stupid humans.

I pushed my way past people trying to find the stairs. I over heard speak of Dib and his sister whom I found out was named Gaz. "The Membranes siblings are here. You know what that means…" I left not caring too much about rumors or stories of a couple of humans but the talk seemed to follow me. Different things kept being mentioned… why were they so famous in this school? Things like "Crazy Dib is here." And "That evil chick Gaz just started school here, don't go near her." Even about things that recently happened "Another group of freaks came to the school I think they're called the Creed family." _Kri not Creed!_ I thought angrily to myself. "Dib is even claiming that one of them is an alien." I don't have to stand this. The talk in the school seemed to shift suddenly from the Membranes to my family.

How they mentioned that Gir and Mimi seemed too small to be in highschool. The mention "two hot chicks" don't really know what that means but I'm certain that if I did know I would hate it. One person argued on the subject that "they weren't too well endowed" I looked at other females and then down at myself and felt strangely ashamed. I had a normal body for an Irken female and yet (I'm ashamed of myself to admit) I felt slight envy for them. Human females aren't they only ones with those… certain proportions there were many other females from different races (and in one odd case males from a race… very confusing that race.) so the fact that human females had, as the humans call them, jugs wasn't to odd. However the Irken females weren't the kind to have such things.

It wasn't out of place for my kind so I should not feel any kind of envy, it was illogical. It must be my need to blend in that causes the perverted need for such a thing. Not a moment of jealousy or envy.

We are trained to care about our outer appearance to the point of hygiene not to the point of worrying about our bodies in such a way. The thought of my body somehow got me to thinking about Dib, smart yet somehow still stupid… I think I should watch him a little closer- just to make sure he doesn't cause problems of course!

I made it to the room of the one they call Mr. Stan. The children seemed dreary and bored and maybe even a little tired. I'm not used to sleeping but they don't seem used to staying awake. This was a physiology class; I thought it would help in some way if I took a class like this. There was a neatly dressed man that seemed to be looking at the students with disinterest "Glad to see you've made it." He said smoothly and without ever looking in my direction. Now pick a place to sit, and keep in mind that it will be your seat each time you come here for the rest of school. I kept that in mind as I picked a seat in the front near the windows. Things looked a little better looking outside than being in this crumbling stone fortress.

The class was very slow and not much learning actually happened all he mostly did was go over rules and the way he would personally run this class. It was like being back on Irk, if you talked back or disobeyed him you would be punished. You showed up late even once you would get something he called detention. I whispered to a girl next to me "What's a detention?" but the answer she gave had nothing to do with my question.

"Are you from Britain or something?"

"Huh?" I asked dumbly

"You have an accent your not from here are you?"

I stammered for a little bit dumbfounded. How did she know! "I-I-I um, of course not. I'm from here I just talk differently is all." I defended. I did a quick scan to see what I was dealing with but she had intelligence lower than the Dib. What was this place called Britain anyways? Is it actually another planet? Maybe it was one of those planets we passed on our way here. The red one looked like it might have something on it.

"Oh, you're from this country huh? Funny, you don't sound like it." Why was she interrogating me? Did she suspect something? I played dumb with her and tried to throw off any suspicion she had.

"Actually I'm not exactly from here but I was raised by someone that talked the same so I just picked it up." It actually wasn't a lie I just left out a few major details. She introduced herself as Kim and I told her my name. I realized that this was more of a conversation than an interrogation like I originally thought. It seemed like she believed we were friends though in my preference we were far from such a thing. Humans are social creatures and Irkens are too… to a certain degree. It took Tenn and me years before we had an actual friendship of any kind. Speaking of which I wonder how she is doing?

(Tenn's POV)

My first class of the day posing as a human. It was interesting just walking around. For some reason I noticed many males looking at me from the corner of their eyes. Was I not nice looking or did I somehow do something wrong? I had a biology class and it wasn't too far from the office so I took some time to do some exploring. I heard some panicked screams further down the hall and out of instinct ran to it. Years of being with Tak always got you ready for the worst, seeing how Zim is I bet Skoodge is worse than I am. When I made it I didn't see Zim, Tak or even Skoodge. It was the SIR's Mimi and Gir. Gir to be more specific since he was causing the trouble. A tall boy was yelling at Gir and Mimi but it seemed mostly directed at Gir. Mimi seemed to be simply defending him "The man offered him a knuckle sandwich and then showed a fist to him. What do you think he was supposed to believe?" She demanded angrily. "You don't say things like that he takes it literally! It's his fault for being unclear." She crossed her arms. "Besides, at least he still has both hands."

Did Gir really try to eat a person's hand? Mimi smiled like she got an idea. She bent down slightly and pinched his cheeks "He's just so innocent is all." She cooed "How could you punish this cute little face?" The person, who I determined to be a teacher, seemed to sway with this question. Mimi did a few more forced cute acts on Gir and he just let them go with a warning. I heard a few girls in the crowed make "aww" sounds. Everyone slowly started to leave but Mimi and Gir stayed in that spot. I started to walk up to them. Mimi hugged Gir and continued to speak in a cooing tone "He's just so cute aren't you?"

"I am." Gir smiled happily.

"Those pretty blue eyes and that goofy white hair, you're just-"

"Ahem! They're gone." I tried to get their attention. Mimi's eyes shot open and she quickly released Gir as fast as possible clearing her throat.

"Right, right… I was just making sure." I found out they had the same class as me. It worked out because I could make sure they don't cause problems. We headed back the way I came and went to the class. The class hadn't started but it was better than Gir running loose and Mimi was bored without something happening. I took the time to see what the other students looked like and what they were doing. I noticed That Gaz was in this class she sat in the back of the class playing with a device that clearly read Game slave 2. I took a seat in front of her and quickly realized those two robots were gone.

I specifically gave them an order to stay here. Where are they? "Gir stop you are not to play with those!" I heard Mimi urge. I saw Gir picking through the teacher's cabinets and Mimi trying to convince him to stop. Apparently he didn't find anything he wanted because he stopped pick through things. Just then a large metal looking objet jumped out of the open cabinet and latched on to Gir. Gir stumbled a bit in surprise and looked behind him. A closer look revealed that it was a magnet. If people see that they'll ask questions about why a magnet is attached to him. Humans aren't magnetic!

Mimi acted quicker than I did she tried to pull off the magnet but was having difficulty. Maybe it was a super magnet? Gir simply smiled "Aw, it likes me."

"Gir," Mimi grunted as she continued pulling "Your lucky it didn't attach to your head. Who know what kind of damage it could cause to your brain?" She pulled harder and it quickly snapped off his back sending Mimi tumbling backwards. She pulled herself off the ground with a deep sigh of relief. Her hand held the magnet and tried to put it down on the teacher's desk but as she took her hand off the desk the magnet stuck to the palm of her hand. She frantically shook her hand trying to get it off but nothing happened. I looked around to hope no one was seeing this. Gaz was looking with one eye the other still squinted. "Gir help!" Mimi pleaded

"Okey-dokie!" he ran over to her but his hand just flew up, obviously pulled by the magnet, and stuck to Mimi's hand. Mimi ordered him to pull it off "Okay, okay… sheesh…" Gir said and started to pull with loud grunts "Arrgh… Agh… ARRRGH- I can't." those were apparently ominous words to Mimi. Her horror stricken face made me want to laugh. I can't blame her… being stuck with Gir is the worst punishment imaginable. I quickly ran to them and decided to stop this problem before things got too out of hand. It was a little hard to separate the two. That magnet was strong but it was especially hard with two giant pieces of metal on either side. When I pulled Gir's hand off it was pulled back on and the same was for Mimi. I managed it keep Mimi's hands down when I pulled it off but the magnet was still attracted to Mimi and attached to her upper torso and Gir was still attached to the other end of the magnet. Mimi's embarrassment was translated through her disguise as blushing as she looked down at her chest to see the magnet and Gir attached.

It wasn't exactly a violating gesture for her like it would be for other females considering she was a robot it was more of the fact that people would get weird ideas if they see them in the compromising position. I'm not sure how I did it but I managed to separate them from each other and keep them that way. The rest of the class after that little ordeal was perfectly peaceful. After this we would have separate classes though so I just hope those two don't cause any more problems. Also hopefully Gaz wouldn't assume too much of what she saw


	5. Deja vu

**Fun fact: I got this idea from listening to a Song called My Evil plan to save the world. It's prophetic no it's not pathetic! I can't believe I made it up myself! Also the last two felt kind Fillery especially the last one. This is me getting back on track**

The exciting morning portion of their day was over and things were actually calming down. Tak had an unofficial human friend in her psychology class. Tenn got to get those robots under control or at least Mimi. Honestly if Mimi could get Gir to stay with her all the time, like she seemed to be able to do, then the school was in relatively safe hands from Gir. She contemplated talking to Tak about leaving him at home but she had a thought about the kind of damage he could cause there. It was better to have him where they could see him.

Skoodge had discovered that humans like picking on chubby small people. But they all had one class together and it was with the most horrible teacher in the school… Ms. Bitters class. Needless to say Tak wasn't pleased to see Zim in the same class as her. Tenn and Skoodge could keep them in relative peace Mimi was fairly behaved though not exactly the best considering she was found in a junk pile but Gir was a lost cause they could only hope to distract him from an insane rampage.

Zim and Tak silently hated each other emphasized by the fact they sat on opposite sides of the room. Tak by pure coincidence sat behind Dib, she didn't mind sitting near an actually smart human but it would be a problem if he realized that her entire fake family were aliens.

The old evil crone manifested behind her desk and a feel of dread filled the air "Silence!" she demanded getting even Gir's attention "I will speak and you will be quiet and then I go away from you all." Tak nodded to herself solemnly '_Good for you. Good for you.'_

Skoodge, who was in the back middle seat, was doing the same motion '_sounds reasonable.'_ Ms. Bitters sat down in her throne like chair. "Now class the universe is just doom, doom, doom, doom," she just started repeating the word doom and Zim was think hard about what the teacher was saying and was quietly inspired by her words _'She's saying what we all are thinking. She is a truly wise human.'_ Zim thought. Gir, amazingly, was also having thoughts _'Hello? Echo! My name is Gir take me to your tacos!'_

Dib had his eyes set on the green boy and wondered why no one was saying anything about it "Am I the only one that see's the alien sitting in class?" Skoodge and Tenn and Mimi tensed up while Tak simply let out a low irritated groan. The other class mates all started looking around the room trying to find what he was looking for. "There!" He pointed to Zim "Right there! That's no kid that's an alien! An Alien! One of the monsters I've been talking about. He's here to conquer earth." Tak thought that was Tenn thought that was quite the accusation. They were there to conquer _something_ but it wasn't this world. They had bigger fish to fry.

"Not this again." One kid moaned

"You're crazy." Another accused.

Skoodge spoke up in defense for his friend "Yeah he crazy all right."

Zim took this chance as well "He's always saying stuff, I remember this one time-"

"Hey you two just got here!" Dib interrupted angrily "Listen, I know what I'm talking about and there it is sitting right there." The other students, despite how dense they were, were actually starting to be swayed by Dib. "Yes finally actual proof that everything I've been saying is actually right!" He spoke hopefully and started to choke up "Proof that I'm- that I'm-"

"Crazy!" Tak quickly said.

"Now that makes sense." A girl behind her agreed.

"Man, we almost believed him." The aliens and Dib all began to stare each other down (except for Gir that was seeing dancing weenies in the room)

"Weenies! Weenies!" he screamed spastically then began humming to himself. Mimi looked at the crazy robot next to her with worry and concern.

"I'm a little scared to know what goes on in that mind of yours."

(-)

Tak roamed the halls grumbling something under her breath. That Dib may be more of a nuisance than she first anticipated and she had another class with him and Zim. Lots of students were heading to the cafeteria and that's where she was heading as well. She did have growling Squeedily spooch for a while and was pleased to finally get to eat. It was also a time to discuss the day with the rest of them and come up with a game plan. They weren't going to just simply live on earth peacefully they had plans, or at least a goal, to destroy the Tallest. This planet was the best base of operations for fugitives considering the empire doesn't know of its existence.

Elsewhere Dib was trying to come up with a plan but was stuck on why the people that claimed to be the alien's family would defend a creature that was clearly not human like them. He could guess that he brain-washed them but even brain washing wouldn't erase the fact he didn't look human. "Maybe because the rest of them are aliens too." Gaz's voice spoke up from behind him. She effectively scared him but she was always scary… and how did she know what he was thinking?

Dib pushed the suggestion away quickly "No way, they seem completely normal Gaz."

"Not everyone could be as dumb as Zim, Dib." She pointed out calmly playing her game "I had a class with three of them earlier and two of them were magnetic. I think you could throw some robots into the mix. I don't really care but I should point out that even you aren't dumb enough to truly believe they're human." She said taking one eye off her game "There is more than one alien here, you said so yourself, use your brain." Then she walked off before he had a chance to argue. They were all weird but he pushed those thoughts aside for some reason. They seemed to put an imaginary wall between themselves and everyone else. Was there a reason for it? It didn't seem like the ordinary new kid shyness thing it just seemed like they were detached. Zim declared out right to not liking people. If they really were like Zim he would have to make sure.

The four Irkens and two SIR's stood in a group almost looking lost while holding their trays with questionable food. There were tons of tables but they seemed to all be taken "What bout that one?" Gir suggested quickly pointing at the table with only Gaz and Dib at the far end of the cafeteria.

Zim grimaced "No! You speak nonsense Gir! The Dib been labeled the enemy, we do not associate with vermin like him." They spied an empty table only two tables away from the Membranes but it was far enough. With the noise level here he would have to be at least one table closer to eavesdrop. They weaved through the humans with barely enough room to even make it. _'There are seats! Why don't they use them?'_ Skoodge thought irritatingly. Dib's eyes caught the Kri's moving to the empty seat and his curiosity peaked.

As they sat The Irkens looked down at the food in question. It smelled horrible to them no sign of sugar or salt or even good grease. This food seemed too sterile for them they all silently wondered the same thing: couldn't they add at least enough grease? An Irkens idea of a healthy meal would be anything less than that for others. The healthy Irken diet consisted of mostly high levels of grease, salt and sugar. Not just human levels of it either the level of unhealthy on the human level would be this from weakest to "healthiest": Snack, unhealthy, really unhealthy, this will need a fortune of dentist visits, this will shorten your life and DAMN!

Tak, Tenn and the others picked the greasiest thing they could find: A school peperoni pizza. You think a pizza from anywhere is bad a school pizza the moment you pick it up you just see a fountain of grease falling off (AN: this is true at my school at least.) Skoodge took a slow uneasy bite as the others watched. He shrugged simply "It isn't the best thing I've tasted but it edible." The rest of them took bites Zim was the only one that showed displeasure. In fact he screamed and with him flailing everywhere it was hard to tell but it looked like smoke was coming from his mouth.

Tenn looked down at the pizza in wonder of what could have caused it. It was fine for them. Zim uneasily pulled himself up and many other people were staring at them due to Zim's strange burning mouth. Zim cleared his throat and yelled out loudly and clearly "I'm normal!" it was good enough for them because they all went back to whatever it was everyone was doing.

Dib glared at him "How am I the only one that realizes he's an alien?"

"_I_ notice, I just don't care." Gaz commented while she played her game

Dib went on his rant as if he didn't hear her "I'm mean come on! Come on!" he turned to a kid that was walking by him "Come on!" The kid speed walked far away from him. He saw them talking but couldn't quite make it out. He had to get closer somehow. He sunk under the table and moved closer pushing past people's legs as he crawled under their seats.

"Hey watch it freak!" one kid yelled at him he crawled and hid under the table of the aliens and listened closely.

"Do you have a protein allergy Zim?" he heard Tenn ask from above. Irkens like humans have allergies but not exactly the same kinds.

"Really?" Tak wondered out loud and grabbed a pepperoni off the pizza and casually tossed it at his head. Zim screamed bloody murder as it began to smoke on his head. He quickly grabbed the meat and threw it off. Dib heard Tak let out an amused laugh "I guess he does… sucks for him." Dib took out a small notepad out of his pocket and wrote it down. "Anyways back to business." Tak continued. "We have come to Earth and barely blended in with the humans at the school. Now is on to the next stage of planning." Dib was surprised that they all really were aliens but listened even closer.

"Yes," Mimi spoke up robotically "Phase three, Search the planet for any and all possible uses and be prepared for the coming madness."

"Yay!" Gir cheered

"It's gonna be freakin' awesome! It's like being in a war movie!" Mimi squealed with excitement, her voice normal again. They really are out to destroy the world. _'I have to stop them!'_ Dib thought as he jumped up- or at least tried because his head smacked the bottom of the table hard. All of the aliens looked under the table to see what happened.

"Dib!" Zim cried out with his words laced with venom. Tak grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him out.

She brought his face to eye level "How much did you hear?" She demanded angrily shaking him.

"I heard enough." Dib answered simply "I know your aliens and I'll get everyone to see the truth. Soon the world will know."

Tak's expression softened at his comment, which was the opposite of what he was expecting, the others did as well. Tak simply let go of him and sat back down. "Well good luck with that." Skoodge said simply as he sat back down with everyone else.

"Just don't get in our way Dib-filth!" Zim spat. They finished off everything they could possibly eat so they all gave the rest of the food to Mimi and Gir. Mimi ate normally while Gir just smashed his head into the food and eat that way.

Tak rested her arms on the table folding them on top of each other with a look of thought "Get lost, Dib." Tak growled "You're in my thinking space." Dib gave up for now but he did have a plan to stop them. He's been preparing for this day all his life… Yeah he's really obsessed with the paranormal and he has no life.

The day was uneventful for the rest of the time at school. Tak had met up with Gaz and got along surprisingly well although Tak preferred reading over gaming. Zim and Dib gave constant looks at each other all day as if trying to burn a hole into each other's head. Tenn and Skoodge, being the two most reasonable people in their so called family, got along with each other humanly fast. Gir and Mimi naturally had fun messing with people, or in Mimi's case just sat back and watched the show. She helped keep Gir under control as much as possible and that wasn't much to tell the truth. Mimi, despite others opinions, thinks Gir is the funniest thing in the universe. Admittedly he's insanely stupid but he's funny. Mimi had an interesting conversation with the insane bot at one point "Why do people shut their eyes when they sneeze? Do their eyes fall out?" he asked

Mimi simply shrugged "That would defiantly be one theory or it could just be an involuntary muscle reaction that happens when they sneeze."

"I's gonna tape my eyes open when I sneeze and find out." Mimi didn't have the heart to tell him he was a robot and therefore not be able to sneeze so she humored him.

"Okay, say you do and your eye _do _fall out would you still want to do it?" Gir didn't have an answer for that. Things were fairly normal but with Gir, not _completely_ normal.

Then finally came the moment when School let out. They only made it to the school steps outside when they heard the voice of one persistent big headed human "Maybe your disguises have fooled everybody else but I'll get them to see the truth."

"No one will believe you." Zim glared and then turned back around to leave

"The great thing about humans Dib is: most of them don't notice much. You may see us as some unstoppable alien threat and, frankly, you might be right. Though all _they_ see is a bunch of colorful strange new kids and nothing more. You're just wasting both our and your time with this." Tak explained with no note of hostility just simply pointing out harsh facts. They all started to leave when Dib slid down the railing to get in front of them. Dib was wearing out even Tenn and Skoodges patience with this.

"They'll believe if I show one of you to them without your disguise." Dib countered

"How do you expect to do that?" Mimi asked daringly. Dib simply pulled out kinda pretty looking black handcuff looking thing.

Cautiously they all took a half step back looking at it with a combination of fascination and curiosity "Ooh, it's pretty, what is it?" Zim asked.

"Alien specter cuffs, guaranteed to render any alien unconscious." He explained with a proud grin on his face. Zim asked another really good question.

"How do you know if it works if you've never even _seen_ a really alien before?" The question that came next nobody liked.

"I'm gonna find out right now!" Then he lunged at them. Tak instinctively slugged him in the face while still in midair.

"Sorry don't feel like testing it out!" She yelled quickly running over his form pushing Zim to the ground in the process. They all ran as fast as they could with Dib tailing them. They didn't even know if it worked but you wouldn't want to find out if you were them either. They pushed other people down as they ran to get out of the school yard. Needless to say not many were pleased with being a victim of hit and run.

"Split up!" Skoodge told them. Dib could only catch one of them and it would be harder if they weren't grouped up. Tenn and Skoodge split left, Mimi (half dragging Gir) went straight and Zim and Tak went right. Dib only stopped for a moment then went after Tak and Zim. They were heading to a stone wall that marked the school grounds. It was just low enough to get over They picked up the speed. Tak pushed someone over and used them like a spring board to jump over the wall. Zim just flat out hurtled over it. Getting over slowed him down a little. Zim looked over his shoulder as he ran to see Dib climbing over. He was farther behind by the time he got over too but not enough.

"Leave me alone! I just want to go home and be all normal!" Zim screamed. Tak and Zim half weaved and pushed people out of their way. Tak was running beside the sidewalk and almost got hit by a car. She jumped just before it hit her and ran on top of the car and started to jump from car to car. Zim jumped through the open window of an opened car door. Tak would have time later to admire the idiots questionable acrobatic skills. Tak noticed a guy with a bunch of stuff in his hands and jumped off a car and made a flying kick to his back. He doubled over in pain his stuff lying everywhere. And just like expected gave them even more distance from Dib.

They ran across the road into an alley. It had tons of junk in it Zim did a running jump to a clothes line that went the length of alley and zip lined across leaving Tak in the dust '_Show off.'_ Tak grumbled to herself as she copied the movement

(-)

Mimi and Gir were looking around an electronics store "Gir, come on were supposed to be running for our lives remember!" Mimi whined urgently while Gir was watching a show on the wall of TV's.

"Do we have to go now? I wanted to watch the Scary Monkey show." Gir whined sadly.

Mimi shook her head dis approvingly "Gir we can wa- huh?" Mimi started as something caught her eye on one of the TV's. They were showing some sort of nature documentary on one of the TV's. They were showing a panther fighting an alligator. "Coool." She sat on the floor next to Gir and watched the other TV.

"I love this show." Gir said happily

"I love nature." Mimi said in the same tone as Gir.

(-)

Skoodge and Tenn were in town now and thought they actually lost Dib. "Move it! Get lost! Out of my way!" a familiar British voice screamed from the other side of the street. They Saw Tak and Zim forcing through all the people in their way heading in the same direction Tenn and Skoodge were going, to their base. Tak and Zim split up with Zim turning the corner and Tak crossing over on to the next street. Again Dib stopped trying to figure out which to go after when he spotted the two alien spectators. They both had the sneaking suspicion they should run. And it was confirmed the moment he ran after them.

They let out a surprised scream and went off to running again. Let me tell you, for a fat guy Skoodge can run fast. "How obsessed is he?" Skoodge asked out loud.

"I wouldn't say 'obsessed'… more like determined!" Tenn answered as they both ran

"Well it's annoying!"

"Agreed!"

(-)

Mimi pointed at the TV screen laughing out loud "Take that, Moose! That'll teach ya not to mess with wolves!"

(-)

Dib lost the other two but found Zim again. Zim ran out into a busy street with Dib in hot pursuit. Zim climbed on the top of a car that almost hit him just like Tak. He jumped from it to an ice cream truck but barely made it. He hung on the roof of the truck his legs kicking wildly at the air as he tried to pull himself up. He could hear Dib's eager laughter and quickly pulled himself on. He noticed Dib climbing up as well and jumped on to a moving school bus. Just then Tak came around the corner and saw what was happening. She carefully blended into the crowd of spectators watching with awe. Dib jumped on the moving bus Zim was on.

Dib successfully trapped Zim. Zim backed up slowly and almost slipped off the bus. '_Dib is smart, relentless, and ruthless… he's the most respectable human yet.'_ Tak thought to herself. As the bus turned a corner they couldn't hold on and got flung off. Zim fell over the high metal fence and Tak and Dib immediately heard barking and Zim's screaming. _'Yeesh… that doesn't sound good.' _Tak grimaced. Dib climbed up and balanced on the fence waiting to see Zim come out… if he came out. Zim crawled out of a hole in the gate looking like he survived a fight with a dog (and he did) and he quickly pushed Dib over the gate and then the screaming came again.

A communicator arm reached over Zim's shoulder from his PAK "Gir! Come in Gir!" Tak couldn't believe she didn't think of that sooner and did the same only calling for Mimi. A holographic view of Mimi came up and for some reason she was wearing a sombrero and Mexican music could be heard in the background. "Mimi?" Tak asked dumbfounded "N-never mind, Mimi come quickly I'm in trouble!" She quickly changed the subject.

"Roger!" Mimi answered robotically. Almost instantly a cloud of dust came rising up and traveling toward them at an amazing speed. Gir Hovered in front of his master "Get me out of here! Now Gir! Now!"

"Okie- dokie!" and quickly forced a confused Zim onto his back and flew off with Zim screaming. Mimi ran in a black streak up to her master dutifully saluting.

"Get me out of here but don't fly!" She thought it looked to unpleasant like that.

Mimi shrugged "Works for me, I can't fly. Hold on!" She smiled as Tak grabbed tightly on her shoulders and in the split of a second went speeding off. To Tak it was a little less than holding onto the wings of a flying plane. Tak struggled to bring her legs in to wrap the around Mimi so she wouldn't go flying off easily. The world around was a complete and total blur then as quickly as it started, it stopped. Mimi stopped on a dime in front of the house and Tak face planted to the ground and slid to the front door where Skoodge and Tenn were waiting. Tak groaned in pain as she picked herself up. Irkens are hardy little things aren't they? Her back made cracking sounds as she stood up straight. "Good work Mimi… I guess…" she moaned as she held her aching head.

They heard some screaming from the distance and quickly getting louder "Duck and cover!" Tenn screamed as they all barely dodged the Gir and Zim rocket. The two smacked straight into the door and landed painfully on the porch step. At least Mimi could stop that's more than what could be said for Gir. Mimi ran over to him "Dear Tallest are you okay!"

"Do not worry Zim is-" Zim started to say before Mimi ran right past him and helped Gir up.

"You need to be more careful Gir."

"You!" a voice called out from the smoke of Zim's jets as it cleared it revealed the human bobble head Dib! He must have followed the smoke trail.

"Quickly! Get inside." Tenn said and the rushed into the house and slammed the door behind them. They turned off their disguises. Mimi and Gir's clothing vanished with their disguises. Tak was very smart with the clothing and designed it to appear and disappear with their disguises. With a heavy sigh Tak collapsed on the couch and could clearly hear Dib pounding on the door ranting about something.

"You can't hide any longer! I know where you live now. You can't hide forever and if you can then I'll wait forever!"

'_Dear lord that means he'll never leave!'_ Mimi cried silently in her mind.

"Your friend's at the window!" Gir said looking at Dib looking in still talking.

"I've been preparing for this all my life!" Skoodge simply pushed a button on the wall and a guard Gnome fired a laser from its eyes and vaporized the cuffs. "…Okay… I'm gonna go home and… prepare some more!" There were so many ways the day could have been worse so it was sort of a good day. Still Tak had a massive headache part from the stress and part because of the cable. Damn older model!

Zim ordered the computer to take him down to the labs to the Making-stuff-room. Tak lay down on the couch thinking about taking a nap. Mimi and Gir went to watching TV. According to Mimi there was a movie called "March of the exploding men" Every time a human exploded the two could be heard laughing.

Skoodge went down as well said something about putting in all the information obtained today. "I'm going to get something to eat." Tenn called "Want anything? The food at school was awful and hardly any of it was edible."

"Ugh… No Tenn." Tak answered "… maybe some Plooka!"

Zim down below was working on no doubt something of questionable stability. Zim hummed to himself in thought as he looked at a screen of Earths solar system. His eyes focused on mars "Maybe…"


	6. Family matters Part 1

**It feels so great to say this but… I'm back! I had a major writers block, and with spring break and everything I had a lot stuff to do to loosen my mind up and BAM! I'm free from the curse! I'm so glad to be writing though, all joking aside. I've been pretty inactive on fanfiction for a while.**

(Three weeks after Zim and the others escaped)

"I feel bad for that rookie though." One Irken guard said to a few others he was talking to "I mean his head was hit against the cell and then his antenna was torn off and was left to bleed." Poor, poor Snoota. He lived through the attack but needed some intense medical care. It took some time before anyone knew what happened to him.

"I want to know where the Prison lord was during all of this." Another spoke up "Not long after the attack a few more enemies of the empire escaped. Including that Vortian Lard Nar. Those Defectives can't be found anywhere I don't have the slightest idea where they went. It's like they just disappeared not even the Prison Lord knows where they went. " He spat the name with disgust as if it tasted bad just saying his name.

The third Guard spoke up "Now the Tallest has declared that because of these events these defectives are so dangerous that there blood line needs to be destroyed. Order 65" Irkens don't have a real family of any kind but they are born with two different Irken genetic code mixed together so the entire empire wouldn't have just one type of Irken. There wouldn't even be a Tallest at that point. Since this random mixing of DNA is used there are some Irkens with the same DNA or similar enough to actually be considered related. Although they don't normally meet each other and even when they do seldom consider themselves siblings. Order 65 is the extinction of these "relatives" and erasing their DNA from the cloning banks that way not a single one like them can be made ever again.

"Just hope that none of you are related to them." The first one said half joking

"Someone needs to tell the Prison lord about this. In case any of the prisoners or staff is in relation to them." They all shuddered about the mention of talking to the Prison lord. They weren't scared of her in the usual sense that she was a vile, cruel beast, although she was one anyways. She was really creepy, she has done an uncountable number of questionable things. Even though Zim was responsible for killing two Tallest, Miyuki and Spork, the Prison Lord came close to killing the two current Tallest because of a knife throwing incident at a meeting with Fry lord Sizz-lorr and the Tallest. The scary part: She didn't care even the slightest. She completely over looked it even as it happened. She also poisoned some of her own workers with tainted food.

Needless to say, everyone on Judgmentia was terrified of her. They lived in constant fear because they could never tell what was on her mind or what she would do next. The only way she got to her position was that she was the tallest Irken on that planet. It was also the reason that she could get away with killing her own workers. The three workers were actually placed just outside of the reinforced doors that separated them from the underground lookout that the Prison lord was in.

No one would offer to go in "Well someone has to inform her. Who knows what would happen if she found out she went uninformed of the order." They all gave nervous glances of each other seeing who would offer to put their life on the line.

(Present day on earth)

Zim and Skoodge were working on top of a bell tower of an abandoned church just outside the city "This will be my _greatest_ since last week!" Zim announced proudly as he and Skoodge were attaching speakers around the roof of the tower.

"Zim are you sure this is a good idea to be up here this high with nothing but speakers? What if we fall?" Skoodge asked with much concern.

Zim just waved his hand dismissively "That's just things that the Tak- beast and the Tenn- creature said we should use. Why would highly trained Irken males need advice from an Irken she-devil and her friend? Especially from a female of any kind, I know what I'm doing."

Skoodge raised a nonexistent eyebrow incredulously "If you say so, but I think it was sound advice when they said to use a harness." While they were working Mimi and Gir were on guard duty in case Dib came to mess things up again. Dib still insisted that they wanted to destroy the world, but they were making things to destroy the tallest and any forces that might get in there way. Zim's knew plan was to test homemade sonic cannon. He made improved speakers just for the test. Sure some of the field tests actually ended up causing mass mayhem and death but this is for the good of the people that are still alive.

Tak and Tenn, in case you were wondering, were having a day off with Gaz and Kim. Mimi and Gir were in their animal disguises so they wouldn't be noticed much. "Zim! What are you planning this time?" an all too familiar voice called up to them. Their antennas perked to attention and they looked over the edge and of course it was Dib.

"This is none of your concern Dib- stink! Leave with your filthy head filled with… CORN and… LIES!"

"I haven't eaten any corn and I didn't say anything!"

"… LIAR! Take this!" Zim grabbed a hammer out of Skoodge's hand and chucked it at Dib but missed Dib having it land off to the side. Skoodge on the other hand was thrown off balance and tumbled backwards of the tower. He grabbed on to the side of the roof as his body dangled off the side.

"Um, Zim-"

"Not now Skoodge! Can't you see I'm in the middle of loathing!" Zim snapped not even bothering to look at Skoodge. "How did you get past Zim's SIR's, Dib- stink!"

Dib shrugged answering casually "I didn't even know they were here."

Zim's face was a look of shock "Eh?"

_(Flashback)_

Mimi sat dutifully behind the building like she was told. The exact words were "Stay here and do not let a living creature near here till we are done." Mimi did that to the book. She sat right in that exact spot in cat form with laser focus on the area around her. But nothing had ever come up this grassy hill area and it was just outside of the city. All she had been doing was sitting there staring down the grassy hill and at the City scape in the distance. Even for her she was getting bored but she remained doing as told, never the less.

She decided to play with her programming a little while there to ease the boredom. They had her download Cat behavior so her disguise could be more authentic when she was in cat form. She decided to turn it on and see what happened. She waited a while but nothing happened, maybe it took some time for it to get working so she waited more but still nothing. _Hmm, I know I turned it on but… I don't feel different._ She mused to herself. A butterfly landed gently on her face she swiped her paw to make it go away and I did for a few seconds but then came back. It was getting annoying but watching it move so quickly in all direction made her feel funny.

She had to get it, she felt the need to catch that thing! From her own robotic eyes multiple words came through as her thoughts processed. Butterfly, fast, small, fun, prey, Analysis: GET IT! And she pounced in the air and tried to grab it but caught the air. It fluttered through the air harmlessly and untouched till it landed on a piece of grass. She crouched low to the ground and moved closer inch by inch, her tail swishing and twitching with anticipation. She pounced again and again it fly away it flew past a small line of bushes and Mimi chased after it _I'm gonna get you bug!_

Gir on the other hand was sleeping curled up on a bench till he heard the sound of an ice cream "Ooh" and jumped off chasing after it "No! Come back! I need some!"

(End flashback)

Zim pondered where those two went but gave up quickly. Skoodge was struggling to pull himself up "What are you up to Zim? I know it's something evil and I will stop you!"

Zim made a strange sound that seemed like shock. His antennas stood straight up and his eyes went wide and the sound he made sort of sounded like "Urum- huuunh?" he quickly took his normal poster "Your powers of perception are impressive Dib-stink, however," he continued with a smirk "The mighty Zim is up here… and your down there." His smirk turning into a full out cocky grin. Zim had a good point and Dib had no idea how to get up there. Then his eyes set on the hammer Zim threw. He picked it up while Zim was still ranting about how pitiful his pitiful attempt at stopping him will end in a pitiful failure. Dib grabbed the hammer and chucked it at Zim in an attempt to knock him off.

Zim ducked quickly and hit Skoodge in the head. Skoodge fell off the roof screaming and he hit the actual Church roof and rolled of landing in a flower bed. Thousands of butterflies flew out of the bed when he made impact. He picked himself up groaning in pain and was attacked by a black cat.

Back at the top Zim was losing his balance and teetering on the edge of the roof on one foot. His balance finally left him and he fell over grabbing on to a speaker and the microphone just before he fell. It prevented him from actually hitting the ground since he was now dangling by the wires but he was thrown against the bell. Like the sound of doom the bell rang loudly and the microphone caught the sound. Everyone heard the ominous sound of the feedback from the sound and the microphone being so close to the speaker. The only thought that managed to get out next was "This doesn't seem good." Skoodge jumped up and grabbed Mimi and ran as fast as he could "Run away, It going to blow!" he screamed but Dib didn't even have a chance. The speaker Zim held on to blew out the bell itself and the beams holding the roof and the speaker on the top blew the roof with extra force down to the ground. The result was the most impressive explosion of sound ever! The whole building was reduced to a dust cloud and Dib was shaken up but surprisingly unharmed.

Elsewhere at the mall Tak stopped suddenly with a strange look on her face. Gaz, Tenn and Kim all turned back to her "What's wrong Tak?" Kim asked

Tak shook her head with a look of shock on her face "I don't know. I sense… a disturbance." She couldn't think of a good word for it but it was a sort of intuition she had. "I feel like something really bad has just happened and I think I know who is involved." Kim, Gaz, and Tenn all gave understanding looks and both Gaz and Tenn said at the same time "We need to go home."

Kim pulled out her keys quickly "I'll get the car." She was the only out of all of them that had a car or had a permit.

A disguised Zim and Skoodge, both very bruised and beaten, looking limped home with Gir happily holding his huge ice cream cone and Mimi walking silently with them. Both the SIR's were in their animal forms (or in Gir's case his doggy suit) Mimi was incapable of talking in her current form and stayed that way because she really didn't want to explain herself at that moment. The two entered the room to see and undisguised Tak and Tenn sitting on the couch waiting for them. "Huh, looks like Tak's intuition was right." Tenn said thoughtfully.

Tak got up and slapped the two in the back of the head "That's for whatever stupid thing you did while we were gone!" They both groaned in pain from the hit combine with their already sore bodies.

Tenn raised a none existent eyebrow at them and studied the two closer as they got rid of there disguises and shut the door behind them. "What happened to you two? Looks like you two survived getting ran over by a herd of Skooptas."

"You didn't listen to us did you?" Tak asked casually as if she expected nothing less and sat back down and turned on the TV and drank an Irken soda.

"Zim naturally refused to listen to you," Skoodge answered "And we survived just slightly worse than a stampede. Zim had a building fall on him-"

Tak spit out the drink snorting and broke out in laughter "Bwa-ha-ha-ha! I didn't know he would screw up that bad!"

"Yew, Tak." Tenn moved away slightly from her in disgust of her spitting out her drink.

Tak wiped her mouth a little apologizing with a grin "Sorry, I think I won't drink any till the story is over, please continue." She told Skoodge

"I had a hammer thrown at my head." Tak snorted again in contained laughter. Tenn looked actually concerned "Then I fell off the roof," This was torture for Tak not to laugh "And when the cannon destroyed the building the bell almost crushed me." Tak's cheeks puffed out and she covered her mouth trying not to laugh but tears were coming from her eyes.

"Where were Mimi and Gir during all of this?" Tenn asked

Skoodge's eyes went down to the guilty looking red eyed cat and the ignorant green dog "They won't say- or at least Mimi won't, I can't get a good answer out of the other one."

Zim glared daggers at the violet eyed Irken that was silently cracking up "You told Zim to be careful and get human safety gear because you knew the GREAT ZIM would ignore you, _didn't you?_"

Tak took a deep breath "I didn't think you would do something like that, I just thought you would fall off the roof or something, but bringing down the house was hilarious! Y-you moron!" She broke out into her squirrely laughter. Zim growled low and angrily and stormed off into the lower part of the house.

Tenn smiled despite herself "Your evil, Tak."

"Thank you."

XD

A probe of Zim's was flying off to mars. Zim had been interested in that planet since they came to this solar system and was even more interested when he heard other people at school talking about life on mars. He wanted to find out about these rumors the planet looked like it had something of interest on it after all, even if it wasn't intelligent life it was Irken curiosity to search something they never knew about… and Zim hated not knowing something. But this particular Probe would not reach the target planet. It was at this moment was obliterated by some large fast moving object. It was larger than to semi-trucks stacked on top of each other and was moving incredibly fast.

Zim was looking at a screen observing the condition on his probes. He couldn't wait for them to come back so he could analyze the information they retrieved. He saw that one probe he sent recently had vanished "Hey!" he called out irritatingly "What is this? Probe thirty-seven vanished?"

"**Master,**" his computer spoke "**Maybe it was taken out by a passing asteroid or some space trash both of them are abundant in this system.**" This could be a possibility that didn't occur to him. He shrugged with eventual indifference, what was just one probe missing anyways? He sent enough as it is.

"Oh well, Computer take me to the containment room. I want to check on the latest generation of mutated Vermin we've created, hopefully they won't be as big of a failure as the other before them." They recently had the invisible hamsters escape into the city but they were _pretty sure_ they caught them all. "That problem was solved… I think. They _are_ invisible." He talked to himself thinking back to the incident.

Dib was in his room putting his latest mission to "save the world" into his computer. He was talking to himself "Zim was apparently working on some kind of super cannon. However it was easily stopped by a hammer of justice. Admittedly it is just a normal hammer but I think I'll keep it." he said thoughtfully looking down at the hammer on his desk.

"Be quiet! Your voice is making me sick!" Gaz yelled from the other room. Suddenly everything in his room was shaking and he heard a low rumbling sound like a jet that was flying to close. Things started to fall and he couldn't even stand up because of the shaking. He half crawled to the window to see what was happening _an earthquake? _He wondered. He saw something flaming across the sky and it was huge! It was heading for his house! The streaked across the sky past his house and in only a few minutes passed and was miles away. But the angle it was coming it would be landing soon and it would be bad when it did. When the rumbling ended he ran down the stairs screaming as loud as he could "Dad! Dad! A giant asteroid is going to crash in town!"

Actually it crashed in the densely wooded area of the park. The park was almost as big as central park in new York but it also connected to the woods so it could be considered bigger. Needless to say it destroyed everything wonderfully and a huge crater was left. Everything around the crater that wasn't destroyed was burnt or on fire. The flaming asteroid cooled down and the flames receded revealing something different. The asteroid wasn't an asteroid it was a ship and a very impressive one that was easily half the size of Zim's house, at least. It was primarily black but also had some yellow. The top had two large fins going towards the back of the ship looking almost like antennas. It had three large engines aligned in a triangle on the back. On its side it bore an all too familiar insignia. A semi-triangle broken in half by a circle and the top of it had two points sticking out resembling antennas. It was a design that the resident aliens had branding most of their belongings.

A door opened on the side of the hulking dark ship and a tall green alien with long square curled antennas stepped out "This seems right." She said in an emotionless tone as she looked around "Now everything starts."

**Dun, Dun, Duh! Lol, I actually originally wanted to introduce this new character earlier but I couldn't get it to work. I thought I would at least keep her identity a secret till the next chapter at least. **


	7. Family matters part 2

**As an answer to Invaderfan. Yes I am excepting OC's so please leave a description of your character in the reviews.**

Since Dib's claim had nothing to do with aliens or ghosts professor Membrane actually listened to him, and with much enthusiasm too "Oh son, I knew you would come around to REAL science! It could be a father son thing, we should go investigate this rare occurrence." He said dramatically and excitedly to Dib. Membrane was also experimenting with rodents when Dib came to tell him about it. Membrane got more excited about it as he prepared things to investigate the crash. "No doubt the media would be there as well, the whole world would watch as we made history side by side." Dib didn't say it but he was more concerned about what four excitable aliens and two robots could do if they got there hands on it.

Speaking of which everyone in the aliens household noticed the terrible shaking and noise just as much a Dib did but didn't get a chance to look outside "What on Irk was that?" Tenn asked startled by what happened. Just then a news report interrupted Tak's show.

"No! Now I'll never now what happens to those Martian tripods!" Tak yelled in a distressed voice but her panic at the movie being cut was replaced by fascination when she found out what it was about. At this moment Skoodge and Zim rose through a hidden door in the ground and they all saw the report.

"Just moments ago a large flaming object fell from the Sky and has been reported that it landed just out side the city." The reporter at he desk said as they should a blurry image of the thing as it fell. "Reporters and scientist are rushing to the scene as a meteor of this size has never been recorded before and its said that even professor Membrane himself is going to the scene. He's eager to investigate this phenomenon." Tak tapped her chin in thought and a wicked smile grew as an idea came. Plenty of good minerals can be found in meteors that can't be found on planets and this system has an amazing amount of asteroids and meteors having one just fall into there lap like this was a rare opportunity.

"We must get there before the humans do!" Zim exclaimed almost like he was reading her thoughts. "Computer!"

"**Whaaat?**" the computer moaned irritatingly

"Get the SIR's we have another mission!" Zim ordered.

The sun was starting to set by the time the Prof. and Dib got there and reporters were everywhere swarming the car. As they got out it was just a blinding barrage of flashes and people asking questions non-stop. "What do you hope to find?"

"Will this be another great scientific discovery?"

"Why is your sons head so big?"

"Will this be dangerous?"

"Membrane rocks!"

They were a good distance from the crash site but the pillars of smoke could be seen through the trees and fire was very clear in the air. Membrane held his hands out to silence the people "People, people please enough questions for now until we discover exactly what we're dealing with."

Just then a robotic voice broke out over them "Excuse me, there has been a mistake." The crowd broke as a large man that was clearly a robot shape like a person in a suit and sunglasses. His loud, stiff, clunky footsteps punished the ground under him as he walked and behind him were Zim and the others in human disguise only they were dressed like they where the CIA or the FBI. Inside the giant robot was Gir piloting it and doing a mediocre job at it considering he was destroying the ground with each step but no one noticed this.

Membrane turned to them and crossed his arms in thought as he looked at them "And who might you be?"

"I am government man come from the government the government has sent me." Gir slurred mixing his sentences into one confusing sentence. Zim cringed in irritation under his sunglasses. Gir stomped towards next to the two membranes and then held on to the false stomach and let out a false and very dramatic laugh "Ho-ho-ho, this is not a meteor, it is an it is an experimental government weather balloon." Mimi (also in a government suit) couldn't help notice how wonderfully he was doing so far.

Dib wasn't going to stand this "There is no way that is a weather balloon!" he said pointing to the smoke over the trees.

"Duh, it's experimental!" Tenn spoke up "We were working on making breakthroughs in weather balloon technology."

"What breakthroughs can you make on a _Weather balloon?_ There are even some people from school in the crowd." He motioned to the students that also came to see. "A lot of them know you guys! You don't look any different than normal you just put on suits!" he turned to the students "Come on! You know them they aren't government agents! It Tak, Zim, Skoodge and Tenn and that thing," he pointed to the disguised Gir "Is clearly a robot!"

Skoodge snuck some money to a police officer behind him and whispered to him "He's lying," then he gave him a twenty "and he's also crazy." The police officer gladly accepted it then walked past him.

"This boy is crazy take him away before someone gets hurt." Several police officers tackled Dib.

"Perhaps I could assist you in retrieving this weather balloon."The Professor offered "I could help you improve the designs even."

"**Your resistance will be noted**!" Zim screamed unnecessarily before Tak pushed him away.

"That won't be necessary Prof. Membrane," Tak said in a calm and official manner "We can handle this." The fake government agents told the crowd to go home and they did as told, despite being very disappointed. The professor got the police to release Dib and glared at them as Tak waved happily to him as he left.

"Good-bye Dib! See you at school!"

"Hey wait she just said she knows me from school! Hey wait! Its proof this is fake!" he yelled to the people as they left but they ignored him. The Irkens left him wanting to tear his hair out in frustration as they went to the site.

When they were far enough away from them Gir jumped out of the robots mouth "Yay! I'm vomit!" he yelled in joy and Mimi laughed with amusement.

"Gir was impressive earlier." Skoodge commented as they continued

"It won't last." Tak answered quickly and honestly.

Tenn commented on how she saw him bribe the police behind his back. Skoodge was proud of it and Mimi said that she loved the suits "I feel totally like an MIB agent in this."

They finally made it to the large crater and it was unbelievably massive maybe a football stadium and a half or more. But the thing they came for, when the looked down, there was nothing, absolutely nothing. "Hey what is this where is the space rock!" Zim exclaimed saying what everyone was wondering… well except for Gir.

Then something dawned on Skoodge "Aw man!" he yelled out and everyone turned to him to see what was wrong "I lost monies for nothing!"

Tak slumped and let out a heavy sigh "And these suits weren't cheap to make either" Tak stood up and composed herself crossing her arms in irritation "… well this is another stunning failure. We've been here for three weeks and accomplished nothing…. Let's head home…" she turned around and headed back.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Tenn spoke up "You did good work on the suits though, Tak."

"…Thanks…" she droned.

A few days had passed since the event and they were back at school. Tak was wearing another of her custom clothing, her being the kind to not care too much for what humans had to offer at prices she couldn't pay. It had a striking resemblance to her invader uniform to the point you could barley tell. It was the same shirt with the tail- coat like design and was the same color of black and purple stripes. The difference was that it had half of the Irken symbol in a pink circle on her chest and the shoulder spikes were gone. Also the sleeves weren't the same color as the rest of the shirt and were pink and black striped. She wore black jeans and kept her favorite steel toed boots.

She kind of liked her old uniform but this humanized version she liked more and the best part was that it was practically the same thing. She was in her first class of the day and Kim and Tak were whispering a conversation to each other as the class went on. "So what happened with your brothers?"

"Eh, they were being stupid as always and got themselves hurt building something."

"Ouch,"

"Yeah," She snorted trying hold in a laugh "They looked like a building fall on them. I told them to be carful."

The two found some humor in this. Kim thought it was typical for men to not take a women's advice on things like that. "Oh, by the way," Kim started remembering something "afterwards you were acting weird."

"Afterwards? I never saw you after that."

"Yes you did, don't you remember? I also never expected you to be a brunette." _Brunette? What's she talking about?_ Suddenly two pieces of writing chalk was thrown at their heads.

"No talking in my class or you'll get _two weeks_ detention!" Mr. Stan snapped at them. They both sat up straight looking straight ahead.

"Yes sir!" they both said at the same time

Tak was mulling over that weird conversation for the rest of the day but couldn't figure it out. There can't be a human on this world that actually looks like her can there? And she never went to visit Kim again the rest of the day, even if she forgot about it somehow the information would have been stored in her PAK. She checked it out in private in the girl's bathroom and no memory existed. What was going on? First a huge meteor just vanishes with only a giant smoking crater to even prove it was even there and now Kim saying she saw someone that looks like her. The two couldn't possibly be connected but it was just weird. She couldn't believe she was actually thinking this but when it came to the illogical only two people were better at it than anyone else. Gir wasn't smart enough to give a straight answer and the only other option made sick "I need to find Zim."

It was passing period and nearly the middle of the day. Zim was heading to that old, cruel, but very wise Ms. Bitters when he ran into Tak, he noticed she looked different somehow. Her eyes bore one him in a way that wasn't the usual contempt but like she was looking through him with bored eyes like someone looking at an animal in a zoo. She folded her hands in front of her and gave an apologetic bow "Forgive me I was not aware of you being there." Her voice was more calm than normal too and she was speaking perfect English, no accent at all. Also, what was with the bowing? Don't get him wrong we was pleased she bowed to him but there was something really weird and off about it.

"Uumm, you're forgiven?" he wasn't sure what to say. She stayed in that same position for a while even though he forgave her she didn't stand back up straight. She just stayed unmoving even as everyone else walked around her some people looked at them as they walked by and other stopped to see what was happening. Zim stayed unmoving in curiosity and shock his eyes shifting from her to the people staring and back to her again. Then without a word she stood up straight with not a single bit of emotion on her face except for those bored eyes. Then she turned and walked away "Ooookay." Zim said slowly and turned the way he came and started to walk faster than normal.

Tak found Zim running down the hall the looking panicked. She took a deep breath while mentally preparing to hear any gloating that might come next "Hey Zim!" She called to him and he stopped as he passed her and turned around.

"Do you wish to bow to Zim again Tak-beast?" This angered Tak to no end

"Why would I bow to you? You egotistical moron! Forget this I'll figure it out without you!"

Tak stormed off leaving Zim very confused. Didn't she just bow to Zim earlier? She had no problem then and now she wants to kill him for mentioning it.

Mimi and Gir were goofing off in an empty hallway showing each other things they thought were cool. Mimi was showing Gir some magic tricks "Okay Gir this is a really easy one." She said "I'm going to take my own finger off and it will still be functional."

"Oooh." Gir said in awe of what would happen. She did the old finger trick and had the "finger" move in her hand. Gir screamed with glee and applauded her as she reattached her finger. Gir took this moment to show her a trick he swallowed his own arm entirely and Mimi looked with awe and a little concern. She heard a weird rumbling sound coming from Gir and he let out an impressive belch and his arm came flying out and reattached instantly.

Mimi laughed with joy and clapped her hands "That was awesome! That trick just blew me out of the water!" That's when they heard the sound of small bells behind Mimi. They turned around to see Tak standing still and quiet looking down at them.

"Oh hello mistress, did you want something?"

She knelt down to them and looked at them with dull eyes "I wish to give something." She answered coolly.

Mimi gave a questionable look "Really? I haven't known you to be the giving type of person."

Her face remained unchanged but asked simply "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well you don't usually give something unless there's a trick or some catch to it."

"There is no catch, just have it." This was so out of character for her mistress and she never wore tiny bells on her wrist before.

She gave Mimi a weird wad of dried glue with stick coming out of it and a coin in the center "Uh, thanks?"

She gave the slightest of smiles that you would have to pay good attention to ever notice "Now you can have fun wherever." Gir cheered happily and took it from Mimi. Tak silently got up and walked off without a word. _This is disturbing; my mistress has gone off the deep end._

Tak wandered the hallways still fuming over what Zim said. How dare he? After all she was actually going to ask for his help. Tenn and Skoodge ran up behind her, her anger made oblivious to the fact they were coming "Hey Tak we need to talk." Skoodge told her

"What?"

"We've been hearing stories about you. Are you okay?" Tenn asked

"What are you talking about?"

"We heard that you bowed to Zim first of all,"

"_What!"_ She'll kill Zim for this!

"And when you did you wouldn't get back up for about a two minutes."

"I don't care what Zim has said it isn't true! I'll kill him!"

"This was from everyone else; Zim didn't say a thing about it." This was weird, it was something else Tak didn't remember doing and only a few minutes has passed since then.

"Mimi told us that you came almost out of nowhere and gave them a weird clump of dried glue with junk stuck to it." Tak hadn't even seen them since she left with them for school. Was it the doppelganger?

"Which way was I going last?" they both shrugged. Then another idea came "Where is Mimi and Gir?" they led her down to them in the empty halls near the cafeteria.

Dib noticed on their way down that it looked like they were up to something and he secretly followed them. He was now hiding in a trashcan at the end of the hall. He listened as Tak asked Mimi a question that confused everyone "Mimi, I'm looking for myself." There were a few moments of silence from everyone.

"Wow mistress, that sounds so profound. Have you considered meditation?"

"No I mean I'm looking for someone that looks like me. Where did you see me go after I gave you whatever it was?"

"Don't you remember? You were heading towards the gym." Tak took off as fast as possible in the direction of the gym hoping that the imposter would be there by the time she made it. Dib was interested in this mystery as well but waited till the others decided to follow Tak and see what was happening.

When Tak made it into the Gym a tall brown haired girl stood in the center looking around with her back turned to Tak "Hey you!" Tak yelled and the girl turned to her. To Tak's surprise it did look almost exactly like Tak but she was different enough to tell it was someone else. It was at this moment the others came in.

"Holy duplicates! Twins!" Mimi exclaimed with shock clear in her voice. Tak walked up to the imposter that just stared at the with blank glazed over eyes and turned to face them.

"Who did you mix me up with her?" she demanded "Look at her," she gestured to the girl "Our color scheme is completely different for starters!" this Tak look-alike had the same kind of hair only it was brown and she had amber eyes. The outfit was similar to Tak's but instead of it looking almost like a tailcoat it was shaped more like a battle dress, although it was striped in a light brown and black. "The biggest give away of all is the color scheme! Purple," She motioned to herself and then to the brown look alike "Brown. Plus she wears two small bells wrapped around her wrist. Why would _I_ do that and- are you sleeping with your eyes open?" she asked noticing that the girl that just stood there unblinkingly.

"No, I'm awake." She answered.

"What's your name anyways?" Tenn asked

"It is Prison Lord Jou"

"Prison Lord?" Skoodge exclaimed. Tak jumped back from her and took a fighting stance and aiming her PAK legs at her for good measure.

"She's Irken!" Tak seethed with new hostility. Everyone tensed up ready for a fight and the small shield formed around Mimi's mouth as she readied for a fight. Jou just stood there stone faced and put a single finger over her mouth.

"Shh, it's a secret though." _To who?_ Mimi wondered. She jumped back surprisingly fast dodging a blast from Tak's PAK legs but her face remained unexpressive even in the face of danger.

Tak and the others deactivated their disguises certain they were safe to do this since no one else but them would be in there for a while. Her unexpressive, dull, glazed over eyes went to each of them "Then it is almost certain… that you would be Irkens." _Did she just figure that out or is she messing with us?_ Skoodge wondered. She pulled out a small metal item about the size of a small twig from her pocket and tossed casually into the air. It glowed for a few seconds, almost like a flash from a camera and a long spear like the ones that the guards from Judgmentia had. Dib looked from behind the safety of the door and quickly pull out a camera and started to take pictures.

Jou swung the weapon like someone swinging a bat and a wide red beam came rushing at Tenn and Skoodge. They ran off to the side narrowly missing it and cut the doors neatly in half. Dib lay on the floor breathing heavily narrowly avoiding getting chopped in half. Tak lunged at Jou and without even looking Jou smacked her away with the weapon. Mimi ran at full speed at Jou and she twirled like she was dancing and moved out of the way "olé." She said raising her hands over her head as Mimi crashed into the wall and through it.

Tak was really getting irritated with her. Jou's face was so calm and expressionless you couldn't tell what she was going to do or even what she's thinking. It irritated her because she was acting weird and she had her face, every time she did something weird all she saw was herself doing it. It irritated her because She, Tenn, Skoodge and even Zim were all trained as Irken elites and Jou was kicking their butts and she wasn't even trying. "Die!" She fired rapidly from her spider legs at Jou. Jou spun her weapon in her hand and the started spinning herself on one foot. The result was her deflecting each shot as it happened and the shots wildly bouncing all over the place. Gir was running around screaming trying not to get shot and Tenn and Skoodge were trying to avoid the shots too. Tak tried a different tactic noticing that it wasn't working. The beams connected to each PAK in an ominous green glow than all at once she unleashed not just a tiny single shot but it was like a laser cannon being shot out of her PAK. There was no way to block this one! Jou didn't even make an attempt to get out of the way and it hit her and blew an amazing hole in the wall.

There was nothing left of her once that one blast hit. Tak grinned a toothy grin at the destruction of her enemy "Yes!" She raised a fist in the air "Take that Prison Lord Jou." Just then she heard the sound of small bells ringing behind her and a voice whispered to her.

"Are you wanting to give me back?" and then the harsh impact of metal hit the side of her head. Tak slid hard on the floor till she lay on the threshold of the exit.

The next thing she saw when she opened her eyes was "Dib? You're here too." She said with her thinking a little fuzzy and then it dawned on her. She quickly sat up "Dib you're here!" She shot up on her feet and pulled him up too "You may have fought and beaten us but the Prison Lord is far too dangerous!" She ran down the hallway, turning on her disguise and half dragging Dib by his hand "We need to leave!"

"Why does it seem like she's after all of you?"

"No time!" She insisted.

Jou didn't take notice of Tak retreating with Dib and was too preoccupied with the others. Tenn had Irken pistols in both hand trying to get at least one shot to land but Jou's weapon was just too hard to get by. She was deflecting each shot just by spinning the thing. Mimi tried to attack from behind but Jou flipped behind her and smacked her and the back of the head with the flat end of blade. Meanwhile in another part of the school Gaz and Zim were in class together Zim sitting in the front looking like he was paying attention but in reality was off daydreaming and Gaz sitting in the back playing her game while hiding it under the desk. They both were shaken out of there distractions from hearing rumbling sounds from below and what sounded like someone tearing apart a piece of the school.

It sounded like a war was going on but everyone other than the two ignored it. Gaz opened one eye looking at Zim questioningly and Zim looked back and shrugged. Suddenly a stray red shot from obvious alien weaponry burst through the floor and burned a hold through part of Zim's wig and a small portion of his desk bounced off one of the lights and hit Gaz's desk.

Gaz's face contorted in a look of horror and started to breathe heavily she held up her Game Slave, now melted into two pieces, and her hands clenched into fists as she held onto her destroyed and most treasured game. The room seemed to be filled with a terrible sense of grief and danger and the room seemed to get darker "Let it be known that from this day, until the _end_ of the day, no one will hear your screams of mercy as I tear out your GAME KILLING HEART!" She yelled as her eye started to twitch.

The fight left from the now totaled gym and into the halls. Skoodge had blood gushing from his forehead and blinded him in one eye. Mimi had a broken eye and was severally dented but stood in front of Gir that was hiding in a corner. Tenn was bruised and bleeding too but stood ready to fight some more with Skoodge and Mimi. They wondered only for a second where Tak and Zim were but put most of their attention to the Prison lord. Speaking of the Lord The managed to get a few good hits in as well and had a swollen eye and a few cuts on her face but was fairly good condition considering there state of her enemy's bodies. The small armored shield that covered Mimi's mouth came down When Mimi got an idea "Gir, give the brown lady a hug! She wants one." Like a charm it worked Gir's panic gave way to joy as he squealed with happiness and ran to Jou with open arms. Jou's face remained nearly unreadable but the faintest look of curiosity could be seen on her face. She bent down to get eye level with the approaching robot.

"Someone needs a hug!" Jou opened her arms out actually welcoming it and gave the robot a hug. Then out of nowhere a hammer came flying and conked Jou on the head. She let go of Gir and fell backwards apparently unconscious. The other three turned to see Tak standing next to Dib smirking.

"Great shot Dib."

"Thank you." Out of the corner of his eye he saw a baseball bat come right for his head and he managed to duck in time before it hit. The bat left a massive dent in a locker and nearly knocked it off its hinges.

"An excellent shot Gaz-human." Zim said. Gaz just growled in response as she grabbed Dib by his collar and lifted him to eye level.

"You and your stupid friends ruined my game! You are going to give me money to buy a new one or I'll make you wish that I was never born." He looked straight into those angry eyes and saw only death and pain. Dib fished around in his pockets quickly and desperately hoping that he had the money at that very moment.

His heart sank "I don't have it." Gaz's hand clenched tighter one the bat and she gritted her teeth in anger "Wait-wait-wait! I can pay you back when we get home- I swear!" She let go of Dib offering a final warning.

"You better or you may not have an ass to sit on." Just then Jou sat back up they all stared at her and she stared back blinking as if trying to figure something out. Then she clutched her forehead her face showing slight signs of pain.

"That hurt!" _What kind of a reaction time was that?_ Mimi wondered. Jou staggered up to her feet "You Empire loyalists will not take me in."

"Say what?" Skoodge blurted out

"Kyaa!" a scream was heard as a row of lockers exploded. Dust was kicked up in the air and blinded everyone for a few minutes as it cleared a girl stood beside Jou with a proud and confident grin. She had short green hair, and dressed in an orange jacket and black shirt and jean pants. She had red goggles on the top of her head. "Irken scum! Prepare to be defeated by the combined power of former prison lord Jou and Vixen!" when she talked they could clearly see one of her canine teeth was bigger and sharper looking than the others. The thoughts running through everyone's heads was the same thing: What the heck is going on?

"Isn't it kind of late for an introduction like that?" Dib asked.

"How rude! I got lost on my way here and you go and insult me!"

"What do you mean '_Former_ prison lord'?" Zim asked

The odd girl called Vixen pointed accusingly at them "Don't play dumb! An order was given out to kill some defective bloodlines and she turned out to be related to an Irken named Tak." Before anything else could be done the fire alarm went off and Vixen noticed the fear in Tak and the other Irkens faces then the sprinklers went off and the Irkens screamed in pain and even noticed that Jou was in pain too. She noticed that she was perfectly fine and so were the two humans. The Irkens saw she was perfectly fine.

"You're not Irken?" Skoodge exclaimed.

"Forget that!" Tak screamed through the pain "Turn on your disguises and run! This is unbearable and authorities will come" A grin formed on Vixens face and she walked over to the happily grinning a toothed grin showing off her almost normal teeth except for that one fang she had.

"I'll make a deal with you." She said "I can get you out of here quickly but I want something from all of you. You don't seem like you know a lot of what's happening, so what I want is who you are, what you're doing here and in return I'll get you out home free and even explain what we're doing here, deal?"

"Fine! Whatever! Just help!" Tak screamed It hurt too much to think.

"No way they're vulnerable we can prove that aliens exist! Would you turn in your own kind?" Dib yelled at Vixen.

"First off I'm not human and secondly who cares?" She pulled out a small marble sized item from her pocket "Leave no evidence!" she screamed as she threw it on the ground and a small explosion happened and they strange girl, Mimi, Gir and the Irkens disappeared.

Gaz walked off to an exist muttering "That was anti-climactic."

**End! (Of this chapter at least) new characters. Jou and Vixen. What is there connection? If she isn't Irken why is she helping Jou? What race is she? When will Dib realize that it's not what he thinks? I won't tell you because that would spoil the next chapter. Also as stated Yes I will be excepting OC's. name other characters you would like to see on here.**

**Name:**

**Race:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**And anything else I may need to know. Just leave a description in the reviews and I'll look at them. Please note that they may not be showing all at once for the sake of making the story flow. The next chapter will most likely be a flashback chapter if I can make it work right.**


	8. Conversation

**Lolibeagle: Thank's for comparing Vixen to Midna from Twilight Princess. I actually didn't notice the similarities until I finished this chapter**.

**Also the OC that is featured in this Ta1ia made. Side note: I might have not made this too clear and I want to clear it up. Mimi and Gir are bigger than their cannon selves but not by much. Out of the main characters in their actual cannon sizes Tak was the biggest (yes I consider her as much of a main character as the others) and would be that size. That's may be about a foot or foot and a half size increase from the original. I did this because in my reasoning Mimi is an older form of SIR and older tech tends to be bigger and rougher looking than newer versions. Gir is made out of old SIR pieces and therefore follows the same rules. That is all now read on :)**

Thanks to Vixen's unorthodox escape methods they got out just as police and firefighters got there. A few streets away from the school in an alley another small explosion came from nowhere and blew up a dumpster and the remaining trash fell in flames. Zim lay against the brick wall upside down uncomfortably on his neck. Tak lay flat on her face moaning in pain while Mimi sat on the ground crossing her arms like a little child throwing a fit while Gir was on top of her upside down with a look of confusion. "… What happened?" he asked dumbfounded

"Get off my head Gir." Mimi pouted not bothering to answer. Gir quietly obeyed and jumped off.

"Zim is experiencing amazing pain and whiplash." Zim moaned picking himself up. Tak painfully got up too and looked around. Jou was standing quietly her blank amber eyes scanning both ends of the alley while Vixen dusted herself off and grinned a toothed grin.

"You Irkens are so pathetic looking when you're caught off guard."

Tak looked around more curiously "Hey, where's Tenn?"

Zim did the same "And Skoodge as well." Everyone's attention was brought to a pile of junk where moaning was weird. Vixen, Tak, and Zim all went to check.

"Eh-hee-hee-hee! This is very interesting." Vixen laughed.

Zim and Tak just stared dumbfounded at what they saw as Vixen chuckled to herself. Tenn lay on top of Skoodge they both slowly opened their eyes and looked at the laughing girl and the two staring Irkens. "What are you three looking at?" Tenn asked and then her gloved claws felt underneath her and looked down. Skoodge and Tenn stared at each other for a time that, to them, felt like forever but was really only a few seconds. Tenn's green face blushed a deep blue as did Skoodge's and they both laughed nervously and awkwardly and Tenn quickly got off and stood up. The two turned away from each other not looking back at each other.

"…Ok moving on." Zim said after a few seconds and Tak agreed.

"Oie! I thought you two would be behind something like this!" an accented voice called out it sounded almost Irish. A tall red haired girl walked down from one end of the alley.

Jou turned her full attention to the person standing straight and upright like a soldier standing at attention to her commander. She was very tall. Taller than Tak or Jou and maybe even bigger than the Tallest. Jou waved to her "Hello Rathe, how have you been today?" Tak, Tenn and Skoodge turned on their disguises as did Mimi and Gir. Mimi's dent's translated as bruised and her one ruined eye translated as a swollen eye. Rathe looked at them frowning and crossed her arms.

"I was better before I saw the school on fire and a section of the school collapsed on itself… Who are these people? I'm assuming these are the people that helped you terrorize a bunch of humans."

Tak wasn't sure about these people but her Irken beliefs in height made her not too tempted to fight this freakishly tall person. She would fight her if she had too but it wasn't tempting to fight someone bigger than you. "Eh-hee-hee-hee, they got their butts kicked by Jou."

"I suspected that much by the fact they look like hell and Jou has only a few scratches. You do know that she looks just like Jou, right?"

"I've realized this and I'm not too pleased." Tak answered.

"Zim wishes to know what is going on!" Zim announced angrily. Jou, Vixen and Rathe turned their attention to him.

"So you're Zim, what a coincidence." Vixen then she looked to the others "So these are the other defects then."

Jou blinked staring at Tak for a little bit her glazed amber eyes just penetrated Tak like she was looking through her "That would mean that you are my sister Tak, yes?" Tak hoped that Jou wouldn't insist on calling her that. It was bad enough that Jou was such a freak on her own, but this freak was actually related to her?

This was immediately answered with Rathe's fist being swung at his face so fast he barely dodged it and he fell on his butt. "That's for causing the universe to be even more screwed up!" Tak grinned happily at the uncalled for act of violence towards Zim.

"We escaped to this planet because of the resulting chaos caused by your escaping. All Irkens in relation are now wanted for termination and your escape has encouraged rebellion and even encouraged imprisoned criminals to the empire to break out." Jou answered simply ignoring anything and everything happening.

"Shouldn't we maybe not talk about this here? Couldn't we talk about this somewhere where people can't overhear?" Skoodge suggested. Even though there was no one currently around or in sight they could be found out. It was bad enough that Dib was constantly tailing them. They don't want to bring any more attention to themselves than they already did

Vixen let out a sigh "Fine, we can show you to our base."

Tak glared at her "With all due respect, NO! I'm not stepping foot in your filthy base! That psychotic lookalike nearly killed us once and I'm not going into her base!"

Mimi agreed "She deliberately attacked my eye!" she answered pointing to her "swollen eye"

"It was in the heat of the moment." Jou answered calmly.

"Screw you, you psychopath! You did it because you wanted to gouge my eye out! You went out of your way to do it, I saw you aim right at it!"

Zim pulled himself up and dusted himself off and Glared at the one called Rathe "Zim suggests that we finish this at our base." Tak was silently happy that Zim was agreeing with her but wouldn't ever openly agree with the most annoying Irken in her miserable life

Rathe just growled angrily and Vixen refused to take orders from them, however Jou was the one that convinced them "It would be sensible to comply with their terms if we want to gain any kind of trust it would be right to enter their base instead, especially after the thorough beating that was given." Tak let out a deep growl at the memory.

Due to the events that took place everyone that was left school early. Dib and Gaz went home Dib ranting about everything that happened and Gaz tried to find a new way of ignoring him since her Game Slave was ruined. Where she as sensitive as the Irkens she would be throwing a fit right now but she wasn't and she quietly plotted her revenge on everyone involved. "Seriously it made no sense! That lookalike of Tak was fighting them all at once and winning but she clearly had alien technology. She never turned off her disguise but she obviously is a part of their race. But that other one with the green hair, she looks so human but she said she's not then what is she?"

Gaz gave a death glare "I'm walking with you because we live in the same house but that doesn't mean I have to listen to your stupid voice. Be quiet." If Dib bought her a new Game Slave then she would excuse him from her wrath but she'll make everyone else pay, even Tak.

(+~#)

Tak and the others were on the street that they live on with new company when Tak suddenly stopped and put her hands on her chest breathing heavy like someone that got the wind knocked out of her. "What's wrong mistress?" Mimi asked and the others gave a look of confusion or fascination and one neutral expression.

"I sense a disturbance in the charma." Just then they all saw Jou her hand off into the distance but there was no one around for Jou to greet… or were there? In the bushes Dib was holding a video camera and taking notes he ran off telling Gaz he'd come back in a little while with the game. He praised himself silently for finding a good place to hide. They would never see him here when he went back to the camera he focused on them he saw Jou wavering at the camera. His jaw dropped at the site. Meanwhile on the alien's side of things they were all scanning the direction Jou was waving at down the street but no one else was there except for them. They continued on until they came to the strange lime green house with grass that was too green and disturbing lawn ornaments that were too out of place. Vixen huffed crossing her arms taking in the strange sight "_This_ is where you all live? I'm all for the color green but this is just too much."

"It is indeed a fascinating house." Jou commented in her emotionless monotone.

As the came in they saw only more strange sights. Like the fact that there were only two rooms on ground level. The walls had strange posters everywhere with strange phrases like "I eat food" or "humans are great!" as if a group of socially awkward Irkens would ever willingly let a human in their house. Rathe and Jou turned off their disguises again Jou looked a lot like Tak the only difference was eye color which was brown and that she didn't have a cord in her head like Tak did. Rathe on the other hand was very different. She looked mostly Irken but had dull green skin and had Vortian horns instead of antennas. She had normal pink Irken eyes though and had a PAK that matched the same color as her eyes. The Irkens were shocked at Rathe's appearance "Um, I didn't know I was asleep this long." Mimi spoke up "When did the empire discover this race? Just how long did I spend in that junk yard?"

"Wha- how…" Zim stammered in shock "You… you're a half-breed! A Vortian/Irken mix."

Rathe rolled her eyes "Thank you for clearing that up I hadn't noticed." Her words were dripping with sarcasm.

Just then Tenn put it together; she thought Rathe's name was familiar. She was a famous escapee, well known in the empire they gave up the chase many years ago after she just seemed to of vanished. It was assumed she was dead. Someone with her appearance couldn't stay hidden for long on another planet or any planet. Tenn told them this and it all made sense; maybe she was hiding here the whole time? "I was living a bearable life on a planet called Alpar. Plenty of different races live there so I didn't stick out much… but then _these two_ came along asking for trouble!" She added pointing at Jou and Vixen. Vixen gave a nervous smile showing her teeth, and then Zim figured out what Vixen was.

"A Terran! The green hair-beast is a Terran."

Vixen put her hands on her hips and huffed "I have a name."

Terran's came from a planet that was like a bigger version of earth. They preferred a simple way of living. The planet was very well balanced with civilization and nature. They didn't care for technology like Irkens or even humans but they weren't Amish-like creatures either. They knew how to make things like trains and harness electricity. Although they didn't use electricity for everything they used in as a special condition item rather than a must. They liked lanterns over flashlights and the most advanced land travelling devices they used was a train. They like to ride other animals rather than cars. They knew of life outside there planet but most didn't care they were happy the way they were. It was a simple life. Although it was a mistake to ignore all alien species, especially when the Irkens discovered them. At first they didn't want the planet because they were so primitive and the planet didn't have any resources they wanted but then they discovered that some had special abilities to control specific pieces of nature. They burned their forests down and killed off anyone that didn't have the power. They're all enslaved now.

Jou stepped between them "Allow me to explain how we came to meet."

(6 months earlier)

On the surface of Judgmentia a storm was happening and panic was in the streets. Someone broke out from the holding area under the surface and many more along with it. A huge gaping hole was blown in the ground and many of the prisoners were released when the Prison Lord's underground lookout was destroyed in the explosion. It had been three days after the initial explosion and many had gotten off planet but some were still stranded on the planet without a way to get off. A green haired girl was hiding in an alley between two dumpsters. She was soaking wet and filthy with her knees brought up to her chin. She was in a grey jumpsuit with shackle braces on her wrists. She let out a miserable sigh "It seemed like a good idea at the time but how am I going to off the planet when I don't even know how to fly a ship? I'm so hungry and I'm lost and everyone's looking for me and to top it off its raining." She was so happy she could crawl in a corner and die. The rain had a heavy smell to it similar to the smell a swimming pool had and the obvious storm made everything smell chlorinated. She didn't want think about what would happen when the Irkens found her. A tall cloaked figure with the face covered by a hood came out from behind a corner.

"A Terran." The voice was monotone and distinctly female.

Vixen jumped to her feet and backed up against the wall "S-stay away!"

The figure didn't listen and took a few steps forward and reached into her pocket. Vixen's heart raced at the sight of the figure that was so much bigger than her. The figure pulled out some food it looked like a piece of taffy. The figure took off her hood and revealed and Irken face with dull brown eyes that looked almost bored "Huh?" Vixen muttered dumbfounded the Terran and crossed her arms looking at her defiantly "I don't need help from _you_, Irken. I'd rather starve then have help from you and your food that might of poisoned."

"… I see." The Irken still kept her face unreadable but there was vaguest hint that she was hurt from the comment. "You looked hungry so I thought I could give you my food, but if you don't want it-"

"No!" Vixen interrupted "I mean- I'll take it if you insist." She corrected twiddling her thumbs. "Why are you helping me? Shouldn't you be, like, trying to kill me or something?" She was confused as to why an Irken would help her but she was hungry and if she was going to die she would want to die on a full stomach so she took it cautiously. The food was really sweet that it almost hurt her tongue tasting it but it didn't really matter.

"You want to leave, yes? I wish to leave as well." Vixen turned her attention back to the Irken.

"Yeah? What of it? Who are you anyways?"

The Irken spread her arms out and took a bow "I'm Lord Jou. A former Prison Lord. I'm in relation to a defective named Tak so I'm on the run. Would you care to join me?"

Vixen didn't get a chance to answer before a group of armed Irkens came out from a corner "Look! It's Jou and the Terran!" Vixen's heart jumped and Jou simply turned her attention to them. Vixen was about to run before Jou stepped between her and the Irkens. Jou raised her hand and motioned with her finger for them to come at her. "Get them!" One with a spear weapon charged at her. Jou spun on one foot and kicked the female Irken that attacked her in the back of the head caught the falling weapon over her head and plunged it into the enemy's back. Jou pulled it out quickly and spun it in her hand shaking the blood off and then aimed it at the others. They were stunned by how fast she was killed. They all ganged up on Jou and Jou started to slaughter them Vixen just stood there stunned at how she was fighting and how she was winning. Her moves were as unpredictable as she was, you couldn't tell what she would do. To look at her it almost seemed like she was dancing and her bones were made of rubber. But more kept coming and even an obviously skilled fighter like her couldn't keep it up forever. Jou started to get overwhelmed and was getting beaten she was narrowly avoiding getting shot and danced away from the spears that were aimed at her.

"Stop!" Vixen screamed and large vines and roots exploded from the ground and grabbed and strangled the Irkens around they struggled in the grips of the plants as they squeezed them until they stopped moving. She was lucky that planets were here at all. Irkens tended to destroy that kind of thing. It was only by luck that she could help. Vixen grinned at the fact she just got rid of fifteen of Irkens in only a few seconds "Eh-hee-hee-hee! Irken scum!" Jou turned to stare at her then Vixen's triumphant grin turned into a nervous smile "Oh- but not you, you're cool." She turned her attention down to a fallen female Irken with a pair of goggles on her head and Vixen grabbed them and put them on. "Not bad." She commented and as she turned back a spear was pointed right at her face "Whoa-whoa-whoa! What's this about?" Jou didn't answer as she raised the weapon Vixen shielded herself with her arms and Jou swung the weapon down on the braces on her wrists. Sparks flew from the braces but they didn't come off.

"It's designed to never come off unless you lose your arm or you die… but I was able to disable the tracer on it. We must go." Then Jou pulled up her hood and walked off and Vixen followed

(Present day)

"So you saved her, Jou" Tenn summarized

Vixen interjected "I'll have you know that I didn't need saving, I just needed someone that knew how to fly a ship."

"You can control plant life. That is your Gift?" Zim inquired. The Gift as it was called was the term that Terran's used for those with powers. They can't control all of nature but each has a different element, they're own personal Gift. "You were only lucky." Vixen scowled and looked away from them upset but she knew he was right. In many cases Vixen wouldn't be able to take on the Irkens herself if she didn't get help. Usually that help came in the form of Jou. She was a skilled and unpredictable fighter but she wasn't invincible. In the short time they were together Jou had come close to death a few times.

When it was Rathe's turn it was more of a big blunder on Jou and Vixen's part with the story of how they had met. Jou found Alpar and decided to land for supplies after the last attack and happened to run into Rathe with a yellow eyed SIR unit with horns similar to her own named Rigging. Vortian's had collaborated with the Irkens when the SIR's were first invented and so they had some Vortian characteristics as a result, or at least the first couple did, like Mimi to a certain extent he was an older model but still worked Rigging was a third generation and the first generation of SIR capable of having a personality. After Mimi's which was the sixth they got rid of that program in SIR's. Anyways not long after the meet an Irken force showed up and the "dead" fugitive was found along with Jou and Vixen they escaped together and later discovered that Jou forgot to turn off her locator that was programmed in her PAK. Being the Prison Lord she knew how to turn it off easily so the thought never entered her mind until then. Her only response was a simple "oops." Vixen had heard stories from other enslaved Terran's about their home planet and all the things that used to live on it. most of the animals had been taken for Irken Zoo's, experiments and various forms of entertainment but this particular story she remembered was of a small crew of Terran's that once made a ship that could fly of their planet and went towards another planet that looked like their own and that's how the three aliens and the absent SIR made it to earth.

Listening to the fact that Jou was the main reason they were all together made the others question just what goes on in that seemingly insane head. Was she just stupid or was she really as careless as she was letting off or maybe even it was all an act. In any case she was a complete mystery. Jou moved to take a seat on the overstuffed purple couch when they heard the sound of squeaking and clanging of metal. Zim and the others looked at her curiously as she looked back with a neutral face. A few seconds went by before she broke the stare and took off her boots "I am very much surprised it stayed together this long after that fight." Jou said to no one in particular. At the same time Dib had come to the window and was looking through at them. Underneath Jou's boots was the one thing no one suspected.

Jou didn't have real legs they were robotic. That was probably how she got behind Tak during the fight and part of the reason she was so flexible. She pulled some tools out of her PAK and started to fix her legs "It's a good thing that only a few minor pieces came loose... I lost them while on Judgmentia." She answered knowing what the question would be "But that is a story for another time." Zim saw something out of the corner of his eye and saw Dib spying on them.

"Dib!" he hissed angrily "Computer! Destroy the boy!" the gnomes outside turned their attention to Dib and one quickly shot a laser bolt at his back and with a short scream from Dib he bolted off the yard as the gnomes continued firing.

"Shouldn't we do something about that boy, what was his name? Dib? He knows too much." Rathe inquired

"That would explain his head and why he is constantly putting a wrench in our plans." Tenn commented casually. Gir jumped up on the couch, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to the Angry Money show. Jou watched with fascination and she continued to repair her screwed up legs placing important bolts in her knee joints.

Zim explained that despite how much Dib knows he just an annoyance and nothing more. Jou jumped into the conversation from her spot next too Gir. "Those things on his face, what were they?"

"Glasses," Skoodge answered "some humans have impaired vision and don't have the proper resources to constantly fix them, so instead use a second pair of eyes over the first ones."

"I was confused at first too." Tak admitted when she first discovered glasses. Rathe continued to talk with them so she could get a better understanding of this place while Vixen went over to Jou and sat down. Vixen watched the show along with Gir and Jou. The expressions from them watching the show was joy, neutral, and confusion.

Mimi looked at everyone and then screamed out "Did I miss something?" Everyone looked at her and she continued seeing that everyone got their attention on her "The psychotic clone sister nearly killed us, a Terran was about to help and a hybrid has it out for Zim and everyone's ok with this?"

Tenn looked around and then answered "Yeah, Looks like everyone moved on."

"Unbelievable!" Mimi growled and stomped into the kitchen "I'm going to get a new eye and fix these dents."

(Several hours later)

The Tallest sat in their chairs in the middle of the command bridge of The Massive. A worker announced to the Tallest that a transmission "Transmission from planet…" he looked at the unfamiliar name "Earth."

The two Tallest's antennas perked in interest "What is… Earth?" Purple asked.

When they saw who it was they grinned excitedly "Well look who it is." Red said "We haven't heard from you in so long we thought you might be dead."

Purple crossed his arms "Yeah… what a shame." He pouted

"I do not die that easily," The person stated simply "My Tallest the mission goes well. Those insufferable moron's, they don't suspect a thing. We encountered others and they seem just as gullible. When the time is right we can finally get them. I discovered that they too have no desire to hide forever."

"So we should go there now, right? Take them all out at once."

"No, I need to earn everyone's trust first. I'll make frequent calls to you my Tallest for you to prepare. You'll still keep your promise, yes?"

"Of course, we will." Red grinned "You just keep your promise and we'll get along."

"No one knows about these calls right?" Purple asked.

"No, they don't know what I'm doing and I've turned off the computers monitoring system so my calls aren't recorded. Until my next call my Tallest." Then the transmission ended.

**That last part with the traitor scene was tough not to give any clues on who it was (Boy, Girl, OC or canon.) but it think I pulled it off. A long chapter and a fairly good comeback after being gone so long. This was pretty much a dialogue chapter (not too much action of any kind and a lot of talking.) Expect a bit of a wait for the next one I've got another story that needs some of my attention. For anyone that's thinking about flameing me for Irkens being out in the rain it's not normal Rain. The water Irkens can touch has special chemicals init that Earth water dosen't have but essintaly it's like pool water. There's more to it but i don't really want to go too deep into it right now and probably never will.**

** And now to answer a few questions. First off who is Gumi Megpoid and what's Vocaloid? Now Jou's name is pronounced like Jow. I just thought that a u in the name looked better than a w. Later people. **


	9. Backseat rejects part 1

**Here we are after a long time of waiting and boy this one took some time.**

It had been several days now since the incident at school but the school was still being rebuilt. Zim, Tak and the others had to pose as FBI agents again to stop investigations on the matter. Tak had decided to spend some time at the mall to kill some time and some boredom. She spent most of her time at the one store she really liked there, the bookstore. She was completely broke so buying wasn't an option and she didn't feel like running from security and a bunch of rent-a-cops, so she just stayed in there reading. It was Tenn's and Scoodge's job to get more money.

The two stationed themselves outside the mall where Tenn sat behind a wooden stand with small boxes labeled with the Irken military insignia. The stand had a sign above it labeled simply as "Food". Dib noticed them as he was about to make and walked over to her. She gave a glare at him as he made his way and looked up at the sign reading it. "Can't you read?" Tenn said irritably and then pointed at a smaller sign attached to the first and read it out loud "No Dib's aloud, so get going."

He ignored this however "Okay, I give up." He said making Tenn's irritation of the boy that ruined everything turn to curiosity. "What's this about?"

"Monies."

"You mean money?"

"No… What the heck is money?" Tenn countered "Anyways we've gone completely broke so I'm here with Scoodge collecting monies."

Dib looked around "Where_ is_ Scoodge?"

"Around."

Dib was, needless to say, worried about an alien that has come close to wiping an entire city off the map on accident several times to just hand out strange food, but so far nothing bad has happened all day and he needed a break. It was further enforced when an apparent angry customer came up and showed her an empty box "These where empty when I got them!" He cried out in outrage.

Tenn just looked at him unfazed "And?" she asked "You get what you paid for."

"I didn't know it would be empty!"

"You didn't ask."

"I want my money back!" Tenn took that moment to tape a small sign on the front of the stand 'No refunds' the man angrily stomped away and Tenn just waved good-bye to him.

Tenn rested her head on her hand and let out a nostalgic sigh "My years on Conventia are finally paying off." Just Then Scoodge came out from a hedge of bushes with more of the phony boxes. Dib moved closer to the bushes as Scoodge walked by, completely ignoring Dib, and saw Gir putting the tiny boxes together with glue and sealing them up and Mimi held a pencil in one hand and a tiny box in the other she would quickly scribble something on the box at a speed where you can't see her hand anymore and every time she was done and highly detailed picture was there along with the insignia.

Mimi let out a short quickly laugh "Ha! Who needs a printer? I'm the only artistic machine you need to know!"

"Okay… There are all kinds of things wrong here." Dib muttered to himself then speed walked into the mall itself.

Inside Tak was leaned up against a wall reading her third book that day "Hey!" The guy behind the counter said to her. Her eyes shifted from the book the pimple infested teen "No loitering! You've been here long enough and all you've done is read."

She looked back down at the words "Screw you. I said I'm browsing. I'm browsing each and every word of these books… Angel betrayed the flock but something just doesn't seem right about it… what are you up too I wonder." She muttered to herself as she got lost in the book again. The bookstore, even though it was in a mall, was surprisingly big. Elsewhere in that same store some other aliens not with Tak's group where looking as well. Jou was in her disguise (of course) that barred an unsettling amount like Tak herself but everyone was used to it by now. Tak didn't like that her and Jou where, in a basic sense, identical sisters but she dealt with it. Jou was dressed in more human looking clothing. She had a long flowing jacket sort of like Dib's but it had a hood and was stripped with dark brown and a light brown. She had a black shirt with the Irken prison insignia which looked closely to the normal symbol but also looked more like a skull. Jou was reading some… shady books. Vixen came over to see what she was looking at.

"Oh, so you found a book you like?" Jou didn't look up but gave a short nod. Being so tall she couldn't exactly read over Jou's shoulder but got at an angle that she could see the words too. What she read next she will never be able to unread. She blushed intensely and let out a surprised and slightly disgusted shriek "Don't tell me you're into that!"

Jou looked up from her book "It's interesting."

Vixen covered her eyes as her face grew an even deeper red "No, it's sick get rid of it!"

"I'm learning many things about the humans from this book." Jou insisted calmly, not exactly arguing but not agreeing either.

Vixen kept her hands over her face mostly to hide her red face but also as if it would block out the memory of what she read "Like what exactly, Master?" She asked. She kept the terminology she'd used for most Irkens even now but really ever used it on Jou. It was more out of respect for the Irken instead of being in actual servitude to Jou. She knew that she shouldn't use the term in public for risk of humans asking questions but habits die hard. Honestly Jou was the only Irken Vixen had respect for.

"Anatomy." Jou answered simply. Vixen felt sick with all of this excitement going on, it's unhealthy for the heart. If Jou's getting excited at all she hid it well and at least Irkens _literately _lack a heart. Then an even worse comment came "I think I'll buy more."

Vixen took her hands off her face "More?" she repeated

Just one aisle away from the two was Rathe looking at some maps of the country and the local area. She'd learned that they landed in Lunarville in a place called California from Tak. She wasn't alone this time she was with a boy that just made it below chin of Zim if they stood next to each other, he had wild, short, blonde haired and glasses. "Rigging," Rathe called to the boy.

"Yes Ma'am." He grinned mischievously, not needing anymore direction than that since they both could hear the noise from the two. He went over to them on the other side of the shelves Rathe was looking at. The next thing she heard was from Vixen.

"What?! You're really going to give Master the money for the books!?"

Rigging snickered at her reaction "Yes, the books give Jou some insight and you could stand to learn some as well"

"WHAT? That's disgusting!"

"I'm bursting with joy." Jou announced calmly.

But where is Zim you ask? He's hard at work back at the Labs and is about to make a wonderful discovery that could make wiping the Tallest, and resistance met, out of existence with ease. The last Space probe had made its way back to earth and with it final bits of information on Mars. His ruby red eyes scanned the images that appeared on screen closely and with fascination "Yes, yes finally it is all here." He grinned with his zipper like teeth. He stood from his seat "Computer give me a broadcast feed! They must hear of this!"

The computer let out a robotic sigh "**Fine**"

Back at Tak she spotted Rathe and the others leave with the large disguise prototype SIR she was introduced a day before to. She stopped one adult though from leaving by getting his attention. Her naturally piercing eyes looked right into his eyes "Don't forget to pay for those three books you got." She said as a twinkle came from her eyes. The man's face shifted as if he fell into a trance.

"Of course I'm sorry."

She smirked and shrugged indifferently "Don't beat yourself up, we all make mistakes. Just pay up" she gestured with her hand and he gave a big wad of cash to her. Then he left the store without a word. She then proceeded to pay for some of the books she hadn't gotten to read yet with the man she got from that man.

Else were Kim was pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation for the boy next to her that was dressed in medieval clothing. The boy that was unfortunately her brother "Dan, I know school got cancelled before you could do your whole medieval project, but don't you think you're going too far with this?"

The boy wasn't scrawny looking but didn't have a great build either; he had a decent build with darker blond hair than his sister. He was the older one but most of the time she felt more like the older one "Nay young maiden. For thou must remain in character till the day whilst I reveal thy talent." He said dramatically. A girl walk by "Well hello far maiden."

"Nice tights, Romeo." She smirked not even talking a second look at him.

"Thank you." He said

"I believe that was irony." Kim returned

"No it wasn't!" Dan glared back at her

"Yes it was!" The girl yelled back to him.

"I love you!" Dan called out to the girl.

"Give it a rest you womanizing creep." Kim narrowed her eyes. They spotted Jou and Vixen on the other side looking into a window of a flower store. Rigging followed Rathe into an electronics store. Kim mistook Jou for Tak and went over to her and Dan excitedly followed moving towards the two beautiful girls.

Jou had her eyes focused on a vase of sunflowers and Vixen thought the Violets looked pretty. "Hey Tak!" The two turned to see a girl Jou had met before when she wandered around the town after the initial touchdown. Jou never got a chance to catch her name but the boy didn't look familiar. Vixen of course didn't know either.

"Sister is not here currently. Perhaps I could let her know of your request for her once I get your name." Kim looked thoroughly confused.

"M- I mean Jou," It felt weird in her mouth to refer to Jou so formally even if by this point they could be considered friends. "Tak isn't here but we can let her know when we see her again. Also it would help if we knew your name."

"My way was easier to understand." Jou said looking back at Jou.

"S-sorry Master." Vixen apologized

Kim understood that she person she apparently thought was Tak was really named Jou but what was with the green haired girl being called Master? And did she refer to Tak as sister? She's never heard of her before.

"May fair maidens dost thou wish to be mine?" Dan interrupted standing on one knee. Vixen looked surprised, confused, and disturbed all at once and let speechless with all the strange words.

"Dearest Sir, thou beith a charmer certain." Jou responded in the same manner. It sounded like a foreign language to Vixen and watched dumbfounded. "But alas your charm is wasted, for I cannot part with such a kind friend as she," Jou motioned to Vixen "even for thee of such wit." Jou grabbed on to Vixen's arm and lifted it in the air. This along with the display Dan and Jou were putting on was attracting the attention of everyone within ear shot of them and everyone stopped and watched them. She rolled her sleeves down to show the prison braces still very much attached to Vixens wrists "We are bound together in a close unyielding bond beyond that of which has been socially acceptable."

"Wait what?" Vixen blinked trying o catch that last part.

Tak and the others noticed the large crowd of people _Why do I get the feeling that we won't like what's grabbing everyone's attention?_ Tenn thought to herself. They forced their way through the crowd just as Rathe and Rigging were.

"But dear maiden praytell when we can be together once more! You are a flower among these people." Dan returned. Kim was looking at the crowd nervously and trying to stop an oncoming headache.

Jou did dramatic gestures but stilled failed at making expressions "Hark, alas I cannot tell. I fear that it may never happen. Mayhaps if you were to obtain the flowers of the sun that capture my heart you may find the key to it within." She said in an accent that made her already familiar voice sound like Tak's.

Dan ran into the flower shop to get said flowers "I don't even know what's going on anymore." Kim muttered to herself.

"You and me both sister." Vixen agreed in the same tone.

"I've finally returned!" Dan declared. _How did he figure out what she was talking about so quickly?_ Vixen and Kim wondered. Dan held out a sunflower for her "For you my sweet." Several women in the audience let out ah's at the cheesy thing. Tak, who was watching from the crowd, let out a gagging sound.

"Are you okay?" Tenn asked coming up to her

"I'm just choking on sentiment." Suddenly they heard a high pitched beeping sound. The Irken observers followed the sound to Gir, whose eyes were flashing even in his human disguise. They knew what it meant and Scoodge quickly picked up the little bot and tucked him under his arm as they ran to an empty hall around the corner. When they put him down a holographic projection of Zim showed.

"Finally!" Zim said.

"What's going on?" Rathe said coming from around the corner with Rigging. Rathe took a long look at Zim "Are you-"

"Yes, yes I am." Zim quickly answered calmly "I'm in a bear suit." She wanted to ask why but after living with Jou for nearly six months she stopped trying to question things like this. "Anyways I've have finally gathered the last of needed information on planet _Mars_ and need all of you to come to the labs to prepare a venture to the red dirtball. That, of course, also means that I need the Runaways to come as well. Zim signing off!" He said with a salute before the image disappeared. The Group of Irkens all referred to their new allies collectively as the Runaways just as they had a habit of calling Zim and the others the Defectives collectively.

"Here Rigging, hold my things." Rathe said shoving the various bags into the robots hands and the quickly pushed her way through the crowd and up to Jou "Come on Phantom of the opera, we got work to do." She said the grabbed Jou by the hood and dragged her off.

"Work? There's so much going on I don't know what's what!" Vixen exclaimed before Rathe grabbed her by the arm on Rathe's way out.

Jou waved goodbye while still being dragged "Sorry, it won't work out." She said to Dan "A lesson in life we are sure to get."

Back at the Labs they were waiting for Zim to come in. They were all out of disguise and it could clearly be heard that he was ranting self-praise to himself again from the other side of the door. "Truly I am _amazing_. How could they not squeal in excitement of my progress?" _I don't remember anyone being that excited_ Vixen thought to herself "This Mars holds the key, I just know it!"

"Just get on with it you egomaniac!" Tak yelled.

Zim came through the door at that moment "If you insist. Zim was going to anyways." He explained through a slideshow on the giant computer screen all the images of Mars. Including monuments and various other structures that hand to be made by intelligent creatures. He also explained that they would go to Mars to make contact with these creatures, dubbed Martians, and make allies with them. Through this whole thing Vixen's eyes were slowly drawn to the top of Jou's head after hearing a small squeak. On top of the strange green Irken's head was a small furry creature staring back at her with beady black eyes.

"Um… Lord Jou." Vixen said under her breath

"Yes Vixen-dearest?" Jou responded.

"Do you realize that there is a mouse on your head?"

"…Yep."

"Oh… well if it doesn't bother you it doesn't bother me." She muttered and fell into awkward silence as Zim continued talking not picking up on the conversation. "…What's its name, may I ask." She said as they both pretended to pay attention.

Another moment of silence "…Minchi." She said finally. _She made that up on the spot!_

(~!#)

After the mission briefing was over Zim, Scoodge and Gir loaded up in the voot cruiser and Tak, Tenn and Mimi in the Spittle. The Runaways went back to their base and got in Jou's ship. The trip to mars was relatively short and uneventful but Vixen was glad to get off the ship despite it had more leg room and living space than both other ships combined. Honestly she wasn't sure why she came along at all. She didn't know how to ride a bike let alone how to help on a scientific exploration but Jou said to come on so she did.

They all had to put on special Irken space suits (with the exception of Rigging, Mimi, and Gir.) Zim's was primarily purple with the armor padding a lighter shade of the color. Scoodge's was more of a reddish-orange color with red padding; Tak's was blood red with even darker armoring. Tenn's was Pink and Rathe's was muted red. Jou's was black with brown armoring and finally there was Vixen who was wearing a bright green suit. The beauty of the suits was that they had a small invisible force field around the head so there was no need for a helmet.

This was also the first time that the Defectives got to see Jou's monster of a ship. "It's a Harvester!" Tak exclaimed excitedly. It was a heavily modified Harvester but it was one. They were called in during a full out invasion since they had the devastating power to wipe out amazing amounts of resistance quickly. They weren't tanks in any way and were meant to deal large amounts of damage quickly and not to stay in the fight. In this respect it was weak if you managed to keep on from running away. A Lord had the right to any ship of their choosing and any modifications they saw fit. Obviously it was at least modified so a single pilot could drive the whole thing. Like a motorcar enthusiast at an auto show who just saw the single most awesome custom car ever Tak was practically drooling over it "This is the single most awesome ship next to The Massive itself!"

"Go on." Jou said calmly not showing it on her face but enjoying the praise of her ship.

Vixen took a look at the barren red landscape "Just as lifeless as other Irken planets I've been to… at least they had cities." Vixen commented on the lack of visible plant life.

Rigging was out of disguise by this point, of course, he had a rougher look than Gir or Mimi. As previously stated he had Vortian-like horns and yellow eyes but attached to the eyes was a short cable between them, it actually looked like he had glasses. He was bigger than newer or more recent models of SIR and looked a little clunky despite looking leaner than the more rounded newer SIR's. He hand thin looking roughly made arms that clearly weren't meant for heavy lifting like Gir or Mimi could and rough hands that had three sharp mechanical fingers on each hand. He lacked a real mouth and instead had an obvious hatch that looked almost as if he was smiling. No one said old robots were supposed to look pretty.

Mimi and Gir were having fun with the low gravity and were jumping around "Look! I'm flying!" Mimi said happily. Running fast was cool and all but flying was way cooler. Especially when you were usually unable to do it.

Scoodge wandered around the area and took some time to look at the strange pyramids around them and even at some statues that looked like they were carved right out of the ground it stood in "There seems to be nothing but these things." He said mostly to himself but also to everyone that cared to listen.

"Maybe they live in underground in caverns or something." Rathe suggested "Or they say us coming and hid."

"Both make good points." Tenn agreed "But Vixen also made a good point there is next to nothing out here except these stone structures. It's empty here."

Gir landed roughly and rolled until hitting a Mars Rover. Catching his interest while Mimi blissfully enjoyed the gravity Gir examined the strange thing. A small light was off on the camera part and a cable a few cables were loose. It didn't have to take an extremely retarded but lovable robot too long to figure it out "Awww, its broken." and Gir plopped himself in the sand and messed around with it.

( #$!)

It was night time back in there town and Dib sat lay down on his bed just absent mindedly stared at his laptop. He had hacked into a video feed from several rovers on mars. He wondered why he bothered. Maybe just something out of habit? When he wasn't watching his favorite show or spying on the two groups of aliens he was star gazing or doing this. Even in his rather colorful life it was still getting repetitive. He would stop the aliens from destroying the city and (on some cases) the world and his fellow man would call him crazy and make fun of him or give him wedgies and call him a nerd. Other times he found proof that was undeniable that they were aliens, but still everyone ignored it and called him crazy. There was the rare occasion where one of the robots or one of the aliens would drive them away, usually Mimi and Tak or even Zim, but then turn around and torment him themselves. It was as if they world was begging to be destroyed and earths greatest enemies were just having fun tormenting the poor reject. Despite all of this he was somehow willing to go through it again and again.

One screen there was one camera that had turned off for a while but without warning a quick flash a picture came and a short sound of something almost… yelling it seemed "What was that?!" Dib said quickly jumping out of his moment of self-evaluation and made the fuzzy image full screen. As he looked closer the image came back and stayed. A silver and blue robot did a victory dance and sang "It's fixed! Oh yeah, woo!"

"Gir get over here and stop fooling around!" Zim ordered. Thankfully the camera followed Gir and the image of all the aliens were in the view of the camera with Mimi still jumping around and the others searching the area.

"Zim," Vixen said finally "I think whatever was living here can be safely called extinct, I think. Everything is dead and barren."

"What a shame," Scoodge commented "I was looking forward to seeing their technology."

"Another great blunder, courtesy of the Great and Mighty Zim." Tak said sarcastically bowing before Zim that stood on the top of a statues nose. The statues faced upwards towards the sky. Zim was visibly angry and punched at the air.

"Argh! Stupid Martians!" The started to kick his feet angrily and his current footing on the nose "This place is absolutely pointless! They just built this place to mock me! I HATE THEM and I hope they D-" He stopped as his foot hit a skull and laughed at himself "Heh, oh yeah…"

Jou was petting Minchi (who was in a mouse size version of her own suit) and wasn't paying attention to his rant but she did as soon as he threw the skull off the nose and blasted it to pieces. She put Minchi back on her head and solemnly clapped her hands.

"What are they doing on mars?" Dib wondered

"Gir!" Zim called out

"I can see up its nose!" Gir said happily looking into the statues nose

Mimi came up beside him "Maybe if we start digging we can find gold." she said jokingly started to laugh at her own joke and Gir joined in.

"This is serious!" Zim yelled back He took a step further to the side so he could get a better look "We-Eh?" he said as he felt the ground shake. He took a step back looking down at were his foot had been and the ground started to cave in. "Oh no!" Zim screamed

The others ran with Gir staying behind watching in fascination. Zim tried to run away but the ground behind him went down and same for in front of him but the ground directly below him rose as did other places around the former face statue. Then it started to split into fourths right under him and he jumped for it and fell onto a retreating Tak and both tumbled.

When it finally ended there was a huge machine were the statue used to be and a tall overlooking seat. "Oh man!" Dib exclaimed in wonderment. The quake had shaken a wire loose from the rover but Dib could still watch and he couldn't take his eyes away.

"Be quiet!" Gaz yelled to him from her room. He barely even heard Gaz over his excitement! As he watched Zim climbed to the top of the tall seat. Dib picked up the laptop and ran over to Gaz's room next door.

He was knocking on the door furiously and half yelling her name over and over again until, without warning he started to lose the circulation in his hand "If you want to keep this hand where it is you will stop knocking on this door and you will be quiet." She said in a low and slow voice like she would just before she injures someone. She let go of his hand and waited for him to speak.

"Zim and Tak are going to destroy the earth, Gaz." He said urgently

She just scoffed at the statement "Who cares? All nine of them get stopped by you one way or another, their too clumsy to take over the earth." And with that she shut the door. Dib eyes were brought back to the screen as more things continued to happen.

"Make sure you make me a copy of its hardware information!" Scoodge called from below.

A holographic face appeared on the seats control panel once Zim made it to the top. The face was not of any race he had heard of so he guessed it was a Martian "Greetings pilot, how ya doing!" it smiled.

"Who are you? What is all this?" he gestured to the machines that had risen from the ground.

"I am all that is left of my people," It said "an interactive instruction manual for the vessel _you_ are now piloting." This peeked everyone's interest.

"Your people were instruction manuals?" Zim asked tilting his head in curiosity.

"No- wait, what?" the manual stammered in confusion.

"This things a ship?" Tenn asked looking around

"My people worked themselves to extinction working on a navigable planet using similar technology on another nearby planet."

"What was this planet?" Jou asked

"That's not important right now." It answered ominously

Dib wondered what this planet could be but continued listening. Zim stood up in his chair apparently getting an idea "We can us the whole planet to destroy them!"

"Come again?" Rathe asked

"We could use them planet Mars to run them over and squish them out of existence!"

"That's horrible!" Dib exclaimed yet again misunderstanding.

The camera started to get it sound cutting in and out Tak started to say something "We… make sure- to… squish the earth." That's what he heard but what was really said was "We better make sure not to squish the earth." They needed to make tests on the planet ship and all their tech was back home so they decided to bring it closer to home to study. Unfortunately Dib ran out of the room babbling about how he needs to saves the earth. He ran all the way to NASAPLACE at the edge of town and ran past the gate guards.

"Runforyourlivesitstheendofwo rld!" he babbled past the guards, who made no attempt to stop him. He was pretty commonplace. Ever since Zim, Tak and the others come to town Dib had made frequent "visits" to NASAPLACE

(~*)

On mars Zim was still driving the planet towards earth while dragging along the moons of mars. He kind of ran into them a few times while trying to get the planet moving. Everyone was goofing around trying to pass the time. Tak was simply laying on the ground and star gazing; Tenn was helping Skoodge check some reading on the planet. Gir was playing in the sand and making a smaller version of the face statue the command chair came out of and was humming a little tune. Vixen was practicing trying to make a flower grow from the Martian soil with little luck. And Jou was making an impressive sand sculpture: A small scale replica of the town they lived in… she even made the houses of The Runaways and The Defectives. She had been diligently and carefully working on it for hours with an amount of caution most people would give up at. She was about to make the finishing touch, the final piece to the sand model, the piece of resistance. She careful and slowly lowered a small Irken flag into the middle of the town, she had to be very careful lest she accidently tear down the town. Mimi was "flying" overhead and was starting to land closer and closer to the slow moving Jou. Her gloved hand quickly clenched onto Mimi's bigger hand and threw the robot over her shoulder. Mimi yelled as she sailed wildly through the air thanks to Jou. Her arms twirled crazily trying to turn herself around as she flew through the low gravity backwards. Mimi flew through Tak's field of vision of the sky and an antenna quirked in curiosity but overall indifference as her SIR screamed for help. Rigging was tinkering with the equipment Skoodge and Tenn were using.

Mimi finally landed into the arms of Rathe that was pacing impatiently; to be honest Rathe didn't care about Mimi or even noticed Mimi till that point. Her mind was lost on the thought of going back to the empire even if it was to destroy it. She wondered who the current Tallest even was, she heard there was two now but that meant they had to be the same size. It was when Mimi's head collided with Rathe's face did she noticed and Rathe only instinctually caught her, just a reflex. Rathe's gloved claws dug into the bots head and she drop kicked Mimi like a football.

Zim growled impatiently "Argh! It's taking too long!" He yelled getting everyone's attention once again at least someone could pierce the quiet "There must be some boosters on this thing!" He growled looking at the panel "Ah ha!" he found them "Hold on to something!" he ordered everyone. Jou extended her PAK legs and pierced them deep into the dirt and leaned over her sand town wanting to finish quickly. Tak jumped into the air and plucked Mimi out of the sky and ran to her ship with the SIR under her arm Rathe and Rigging took shelter in the Harvester along with Tenn and Skoodge. Gir simply held onto himself and Vixen was still trying to find something to grab. Suddenly the planet sped up and an intense wind kicked up and Jou's town blew away just seconds before the flag finally landed she sat there legs folded frozen in place as she just watched her work get destroyed in seconds and Minchi flew up with the ruins of the sand town and held on to her antennas. She just stared at the ground as the stinging wind hit her "Hours… hours of work, hard work… all destroyed in an instant." She said with a stone face. Vixen, as she held on to one of Jou's PAK legs saw and could almost _feel_ Jou's immense depression as she looked down at what once was.

Gir screamed as the wind carried him away but, like Minchi, he grabbed on to his masters head.

(~ #)

Dib made it into the control room. The head saw Dib run in and he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to ward off an oncoming headache "Oh no, Dib." He muttered

Dib stopped in front of him "I know what you're gonna say but just listen to me for a second." Dib breathed trying to catch his breath.

"Is this about that Tim and Zak you're always talking about?" He asked

"Zim and Tak," he corrected "and yes, they're flying Mar's because a floating head told them how too and they're coming to earth to- WOW this sounds really crazy doesn't it?" he realized as he was explaining the situation. The head just nodded in confirmation and took a sip of coffee. "It doesn't matter! It's real and they want to squish out all life as we know it! The floating head said that there was another planet just like it!"

"Let me get this straight," the man said trying to figure this out "They're flying, ah- what are they flying?"

"Look you can see them on the monitor!" He said pointing at the large screen with Gir, Zim, Vixen and Jou all in view. A man jumped in front of Dibs view of the screen.

"Ever since they cut our funding we aren't even allowed to look at that screen." He tried to convince everyone that it was real despite the fact they wouldn't look at the screen. He tried to tell them of another planet to stop them from "destroying" the earth but in the end no one listened and he was forced to leave but he was stopped by the janitor that claimed to believe him. He told him that the other planet had to be Mercury the butt of Mercury specifically.

The janitor led Dib to the janitor closet and showed him a rebuilt Monkey Rocket. As Dib thanked the man and climbed in he realized something and turned back to the man "Why are you helping me? No one ever helps me!"

"Let's just say my eyes are swollen." The man grinned.

"Agent Darkbooty?" Dib wondered as the rocket took off.

Back on Mars the speedy flight had become smoother so everyone came back out. Zim and Gir where still laughing but Zim quickly stopped as a rocket flew by "Was that… no, it couldn't be." It was impossible.

"What was that?" Tenn asked. Everyone just shrugged it looked like a giant metal screaming dart flying through space.

"Hey master-" Vixen was about to ask Jou but saw her huddled with her knees brought up to her chin sitting far away from everyone with just an aura of depression. "Poor girl."

"Look! It seems we're here." Rigging announced. Zim slowed down the falling red planet. Needless to say everyone on earth was panicking as they saw Mars fall from the sky. It just barely stopped before it crushed a man at a picnic table. The man bent backwards as the Martian ground crushed his soda can.

"Oh no! Oh no! NO, NO, NOOO!" the man screamed in pure fear. Rathe looked around from the other side of Mars that was still in space "Do you hear that?" She asked everyone "I think we might be squishing someone… keep going maybe he'll stop."

"I thought you were the reasonable one." Vixen exclaimed "Are you crazy?"

"Psh… a little bit." She admitted quietly "But maybe he'll get away."

"Sounds reasonable." Zim acknowledged and was about to go down further when a blue planet came and rammed them.

"What the- What is this?!" Zim growled Dib was flying a planet nestled between the two cheeks of two butt shaped rocks. "Oh you horrible interfering DIB!" Zim screamed and rammed him back. Everyone was getting thrown every which way as the two were fighting.

"Zim knock it off!" Tak screamed.

"I'm trying to." Zim returned "But it keeps fighting back." Dib flew behind the earth and just seemed to disappear. Which way was he going to come out from?

"Zim there he goes!" Skoodge screamed as the planet came charging at them but just barely missed them. Zim gritted his teeth and chased after him.

"Fell the wrath of my many moons!" Zim yelled angrily as a giant claws reached up and grabbed a moon. Tak gasped deeply and quickly picked up a rock and, without much thought on the matter, chucked the rock at Zim's head making him miss Dib but still impacting the other planet. "Hey! What was that for?!" Zim screamed at them not knowing who actually threw it. Tak quickly pointed at Mimi who was standing next to her.

"Mimi did it."

Dib flew right above them now with his head just above Zim's "I won't let you squish Earth!"

"Don't interfere with a superior force, Dib!" Zim countered "You should just go back to earth and get 'squished' just like everyone else!"

"You shouldn't mess with Earth because I'll be there to stop you at every turn!"

"Ladies, your both beautiful!" Rathe yelled to them. Dib flew off faster and smacked Zim in the back of the head as he passed.

"Feel my Wrath Dib!" Zim yelled as he chased after him.

**Whew! Longest chapter so far. I just couldn't find a good ending. So anyways here you go. I've been gone for a while and you probably want to know why…. I don't have a good excuse but I hope this makes up for it :) I have tons of school work I need to catch up on and this chapter was so distracting for me to finish, I'm glad I got this off my chest.**


End file.
